Aullando hacia ti
by Nymeria Morgan
Summary: La guerra ah terminado, y todos los estudiantes afectados regresan a terminar su último ciclo en Hogwarts, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, que después de haber pasado unos meses en Azkaban, es forzado a terminar sus estudios. Se encuentra solo hasta que un lobo le salva la vida en el bosque prohibido. Claro que nadie sabe que Harry es un animago. Slash Drarry
1. Chapter 1

_Aullando hacia ti_

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este nuevo fic, espero que les guste, déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o sugerencias yo les contestare en el siguiente capitulo!

 **Resumen** : La guerra ah terminado, y todos los estudiantes afectados regresan a terminar su último ciclo en Hogwarts, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, que después de haber pasado unos meses en Azkaban, es forzado a terminar sus estudios. Sin amigos ni influencias, se encuentra solo hasta que un lobo le salva la vida en el bosque prohibido. Claro que nadie sabe que Harry siguió los pasos de su padre y su padrino y se convirtió en un hábil animago. SLASH Harry/Draco

 **Cap 1.**

El mundo de Draco se había venido abajo, se sentía totalmente perdido y desdichado. La guerra había terminado y él se encontraba en Hogwarts cursando el séptimo año junto con toda su generación que había sobrevivido.

Su padre se había fugado y nadie sabía su paradero. Malfoy Manor estaba siendo retenida por el ministerio al igual que toda la fortuna Malfoy, gracias a Merlín, su madre también tenía unas sustanciales cuentas, herencia Black, por lo que no estaba en situación precaria. El apellido Malfoy había caído en desgracia, ahora todos sentían que podían mofarse de él, incluso los Hufflepuff, y él estaba ahí, tragándose su veneno, ya que sabía que no podía darle la excusa que buscaba el ministerio para enviar su lamentable trasero de vuelta a Azkaban. Porque si, Draco había estado en Azkaban, y aun sin la presencia de los dementores, continuaba siendo un lugar horrible… los guardias sabían perfectamente como torturar a los reos hasta llevarlos a demencia.

El único motivo por el cual había podido salir, es porque, para sorpresa de todos, Potter había presenciado la muerte del director y había atestiguado a su favor en el Wizengamot. El simple hecho de recordar ese evento le hacía sentir un frio escalofrió en su espalda. El haber estado en el centro de esa sala siendo juzgado por esos magos y brujas que decidirían su futuro sin que él pudiese hacer nada, como si su vida no le perteneciese más a él, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir si él vive o muere? Sentía un ataque de rabia y deseos de gritar ante el odio que lo carcomía por dentro, despreciaba a la sociedad mágica, despreciaba absolutamente a todos, a cada ser que respiraba y por más que odiara admitir, a un lado del mundo mágico, la idea de alejarse y vivir entre muggles, donde nadie lo conociera, sonaba bastante tentadora.

Todavía quedaban algunos mortífagos libres, algunos bastante peligrosos entre ellos su tío Rodolphus, que estaba en tercer lugar en frecuencia e intensidad en sus pesadillas debido a todas las torturas que le propicio, únicamente superado por el mismo Voldemort y su tía Bellatrix, la cual había muerto a manos de Molly Weasley, que Draco podría haberla besado de tan agradecido que estaba.

Cuando termino la guerra, muchas personas habían intentado volver a sus vidas normales, algunos lo lograron otros fracasaron en el intento, las perdidas eran demasiado grandes, pero hubo alguien que no se recuperó: Potter.

Había vuelto también a Hogwarts pero difícilmente lo veía, había quedado trastornado de la guerra, no deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie más que con sus amigos, en las clases no participaba y tenía sorpresivos respingos cada vez que escuchaba algún sonido, como si constantemente esperara que alguien lo fuese a atacar, y es que para el todavía no terminaba, continuaban libres algunos de los peores, y eso no lo dejaba dormir. Por la noche lo azotaban terribles pesadillas y tenía problemas en contener su magia, porque si, era sabido que Potter ahora, con Voldemort y Dumbledore muertos, el mago más poderoso.

El Slytherin tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Potter, lo odiaba y le estaba agradecido y eso hacía que lo odiara aún más, y más por el hecho de que si no fuese por él, estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban todavía. Esperaba que el Gryffindor se pavoneara por eso, pero nunca lo hizo, lo mas que había hecho era dirigirle un discreto "Buenas tardes" un día, y pasado de largo a su lado. Sin él y Potter peleando como hacían antes, y sumándole todas las molestias a las que era expuesta día a día, Hogwarts había perdido su encanto.

Harry había visto varias veces como la gente molestaba a Draco, pero él nunca había tomado partido en el asunto, ni para contribuir ni para detenerlo, Ron Weasley por otro lado, parecía disfrutar de su monumental caída, e incentivaba a la gente a abuchearlo.

Gracias a tanto ataque al que había sido sometido por parte de los estudiantes, se le había otorgado un modesto dormitorio privado. El hecho de ser un mortífago convicto no le quitaba su derecho a tomar represalias contra la escuela en caso de que algo le sucediera, y seguía teniendo el suficiente dinero para comprar un par de bolsillos, así que la tercera vez que había terminado en la enfermería a consecuencia de sus mismos compañeros de cuarto que ahora eran otros ya que Blaise se había cambiado de colegio y Crabbe y Goyle habían muerto, la directora McGonagall había decidido proveerlo de un dormitorio privado localizado en una torre, más cerca de Gryffindor de lo que le habría gustado. Con la única persona que podría decirse que todavía mantenía amistad era con Pansy Parkinson. Ella había permanecido "neutral" durante la guerra, aunque su padre era un mortífago. Se habían conocido desde que eran muy pequeños debido a los negocios que mantenían sus familias, y habían compartido muchos secretos entre ellos, al igual que habían estado comprometidos, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él. Su relación se había visto afectada pero realmente ahí seguía.

Ese día no iba a ser diferente para él, como todo viernes, se sentó lo más alejado posible en la mesa de Slytherin, cerca de la mesa de los profesores, no porque le gustara, pero era la zona más segura que le garantizaba no recibir maleficios y que pudiese ahogarse con un pedazo de lechuga, no era idiota. Recibió la usual carta de su madre insustancial, no se atrevía a escribir nada importante al saber que su correspondencia podía ser leída por terceros, y asistió a sus clases. Todo parecía marchar bien, no había recibido ningún ataque, solo un par de comentarios ácidos en su dirección. Como buen viernes, los alumnos estaban felices de que podían desvelarse y había parejas por todos lados.

Draco camino hacia un árbol que estaba ubicado a orillas del lago, cerca del bosque prohibido y se recostó sobre la hierba a leer, sintiéndose ajeno a todo el ajetreo que había a su alrededor. Escucho unas pisadas a su espalda que se acercaban a él, eran tres personas, podía saberlo, aun así, no se molestó en girarse, sabiendo que solo buscarían provocarlo, lo que siguió a continuación no lo recuerda.

Se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con sabor a tierra y sangre en su boca. " _Qué demonios…_ "pensó. Escupió sobre el piso dándose cuenta que eran hojas secas y tierra, tenía la túnica raída y algo de sangre en su rostro, estaba muy oscuro. Alzo la mirada y solo vio arboles densos y algunas estrellas en el cielo y entonces lo entendió. Lo habían aturdido y llevado al bosque prohibido, y los malditos ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de levitarlo, sino que lo habían metido a rastras con algún hechizo. Era el colmo, pero no tenía tiempo para auto compadecerse, sabía que el bosque era muy peligroso, especialmente por las noches, así que todo su instinto de supervivencia salió a flote, puso su mente fría para pensar con claridad.

Escucho un aullido a lo lejos y el miedo se hizo presente, tenía que salir de ahí, pero no podía ver y era demasiado arriesgado realizar un _lumos_ por que atraería a creaturas.

Hizo un encantamiento que le diría donde está el norte y así saber qué dirección tomar, hubo un breve instante de luz donde un rayo salió hacia donde estaba el norte, y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, hacia el sur en medio de la oscuridad, al castillo. No sabía que tan profundo estaba en el bosque, aunque si lo habían arrastrado, era probable que no estuviese muy lejos, al menos eso esperaba.

A sus espaldas escuchaba el crujido de hojas, sabía que había algo siguiéndolo, pero no se atrevía a voltear por miedo a alertar a la creatura, así que acelero el paso. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta, y sudor frio bajaba por su frente y cuello. Estaba preparado para correr en cualquier momento.

Podía ver el castillo a lo lejos, estaba cerca de salir del bosque, quería correr, pero se contuvo, continúo caminando a paso rápido cuando entonces vio recortada en la noche una silueta que no supo identificar y se quedó congelado. Era una especie de animal a cuatro patas, negro y bastante grande pero no tuvo tiempo de ver más ya que algo tomo sus piernas y su cabeza golpeo la fría tierra de nuevo. Comenzó a patear tan fuerte como pudo mientras era arrastrado y fue levantado en el aire cuando entonces pudo ver lo que era. Una maldita araña gigante, y lo estaba arrastrando de nuevo al bosque. Su varita yacía a un metro de él y no podía alcanzarla mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre de la enorme araña, debió haberla tirado cuando lo levanto en el aire. Y entonces sin previo aviso escucho un rugido a su lado, fue soltado y se arrastró rápidamente hasta tomar su varita y se giró sobre su espalda, acostado en el suelo apuntando a la oscuridad, pero no veía nada, solo escuchaba gruñidos feroces y un sonido agudo que supuso provenía del arácnido. No podía controlar su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y su corazón latía violentamente.

\- _¡Lumos!_ – La escena lo congelo, aunque solo duro unos segundos. Delante de el un enorme lobo negro peleaba con una araña de más de dos metros de altura. El lobo rodeaba a la araña gruñendo, y entonces salto hacia ella mordiendo su cabeza y tirando zarpazos con las garras hasta dejarla casi ciega, pero entonces sin poderlo evitar fue mordido fuertemente arrancándole un aullido de dolor y que se alejara gimiendo. La araña aprovecho esto para huir, aunque no presentaba buen aspecto, algunas de sus patas parecían rotas y estaba prácticamente ciega, chocando con todo a su paso.

El lobo quedo tirado en el suelo emitiendo aullidos de dolor que eran apenas audibles. Draco se acercó con miedo. Tenía una herida muy grande en un costado y sangre salía abiertamente de la herida, así como otras cortadas en su cabeza y su abdomen que también sangraban.

El lobo al notar al mago que se acercaba emitió un débil gruñido en su dirección e intento levantarse, pero sin éxito.

Draco se quedó mirándolo, la bestia acababa de salvarle la vida indudablemente y sabía que si lo dejaba ahí moriría, quizás lo mejor sería sacarlo de su miseria, a fin de cuentas, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él.

Levanto su mirada hacia el lobo, y unos agudos ojos verdes se la devolvieron. Se agacho sobre él y paso una mano con desconfianza sobre el lomo ocasionando que el lobo comenzara a respirar agitadamente y lo mirara con miedo.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo irguiéndose y apunto al animal herido con la varita. Lo miro a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que vio como los cerraba con resignación, aceptando su destino… y entonces supo que no podía hacerlo. – Maldita sea…

El animal callo inconsciente a causa de la falta de sangre. Era demasiado pesado y grande para cargarlo, así que lo levito hacia el castillo rogando a cualquier dios piadoso que no fuese descubierto, no tenía idea de que hora fuese.

Entro a su habitación, lo bajo suavemente sobre el piso y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cómoda, buscando alguna opción que pudiese servirle, ya que siendo el constante víctima de ataques, tenía un amplio repertorio, solo que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su paciente con medicina para magos, tampoco sabía que tenía que administrarle algo para el veneno de acromantula y solo tenía un vial que combatía venenos comunes.

\- Maldita sea, no puedo creer que voy a usar mis pociones en ti… maldito animal. – murmuraba molesto buscando alguna otra opción.

Se acercó al cuerpo del lobo y murmuro varios _Episkey_ hacia sus heridas, viendo cómo se cerraban lentamente, después destapo una poción y se quedó quieto, no sabía cómo dársela, y se sentía realmente estúpido al intentar salvar la vida de un animal salvaje que seguramente cuando despertara, intentaría matarlo.

\- Que demonios estás haciendo Draco…- se dijo a su mismo mientras tomaba con cuidado el hocico del animal - Abre la boca bestia tonta. - murmuro enojado por la situación y vacío el contenido lo más atrás que pudo en la garganta ocasionando que el lobo hiciera un sonido ahogado, pero no se despertó. Enseguida fue a lavar sus manos que estaban llenas de saliva. Volvió a la habitación y vio como el torso del lobo subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Conjuro unas cadenas en torno a su cuello y fue a recostarse en la cama.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas, pero tampoco durmió bien, con el miedo de que el animal despertara, podría decirse que estuvo con un ojo abierto toda la noche y cuando al fin logro conciliar un sueño profundo, un fuerte rugido seguido de un aullido de dolor lo despertaron. Se levantó de golpe para observar a su compañero de cuarto peleando contra unas cadenas invisibles aullando de dolor como si le quemaran y gruñendo tirando mordidas al aire.

\- ¡YA CALLATE! – grito Draco levantándose de golpe, aun sentado en la cama y el lobo lo miro sorprendido con sus enormes ojos verdes. – ¡No seas exagerado! ¡Pareciera que te están matando! – el animal bajo la cabeza y le enseño los dientes amenazante, entonces Draco recordó que no estaba frente a un poddle, frente a el tenia a un lobo enorme, aunque se veía delgado, eso solo le daba un aspecto más feroz. – tuve que amarrarte, no quería que me asesinaras en medio de la noche… ¿Por qué estoy hablando con tigo? – Se levantó de la cama pero no hizo intento por acercarse al animal que continuaba mirándolo fieramente. – Vas a tener que quedarte aquí hasta que piense que demonios hare con tigo. – dicho esto se dirigió al baño.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese animal? ¿Lo expulsarían si lo encontraban? Su padre le había contado lo que había pasado con el guardabosques… Estos pensamientos acompañaron a Draco mientras se daba una ducha y salía de su habitación rumbo al Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera le interesaba saber en ese momento quien lo había arrastrado al bosque, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Tenía que sacarlo de su habitación, era primordial, pero en fin de semana sería difícil ya que estaba lleno de alumnos los jardines, incluso a altas horas de la noche, no faltaba la pareja perdida a orillas del lago teniendo una velada romántica, no podía arriesgarse, tendría que esperar a que fuese el lunes por la noche para llevar al lobo de vuelta al bosque prohibido. Eso significaba que tendría que dejar al animal amarrado en su habitación, que ahora olería a perro y limpiar mierda no era su especialidad.

Continúo pensando lo desdichada que era su vida, bajo a las cocinas y pidió a los elfos que le previeran de comida… ¿Qué mierda comía ese animal? Pidió todos los tipos de carne que tuvieran, y volvió a su habitación con bastante comida y unos libros de limpieza. El nunca se había encargado de la limpieza en su vida, y quería saber que hechizos podría utilizar.

Dio la contraseña al recuadro y se adentró en la habitación. Fue recibido por un fuerte rugido. Draco sabía que el lobo estaba demandando ser liberado, pero no podía confiar en el.

\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Te traje comida, animal malagradecido! - le aventó uno de los filetes enfrente. El lobo lo olfateo desconfiadamente, y enseguida lo devoro en dos mordidas. Levanto la mirada hacia Draco expectante. – Ah… ahora si tengo tu atención. – dijo sonriendo y levanto otro filete en su mano el cual fue seguido por la mirada del animal, que se relamía el hocico ansioso. – No quiero hacerte daño. – Dicho esto aventó de nuevo otro filete a sus patas y lo miro comerlo. Era increíble como un animal pudiese tener ojos tan expresivos como el.

Transformo una taza en un plato enorme, sirvió agua y se acercó un poco. - ¿No vas a morderme verdad? – dijo mirándolo y el lobo en respuesta se sentó dócilmente. Draco puso el plato en el piso y comenzó a estirarlo con su brazo para acercarlo a el con cuidado, sin acercarse demasiado por miedo a que lo atacara, pero el lobo solo tenía interés en el agua. Cuando estuvo más cerca del plato, de nuevo comenzó a relamerse el hocico y a mover la cola, y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó sobre el bebiendo su contenido. Draco entendió que debía haber estado muriendo de sed y de hambre después de la noche que había pasado.

Enseguida se tiro a la cama a leer el libro que traía. El lobo solo se quedó acostado mirándolo, expectante, no sabía que sería de el.

Encontró un practico hechizo que mantendría su habitación limpia, era de uso exclusivo para mascotas, por lo que desvanecía pelo suelto, saliva y mierda antes de hacer contacto con nada. La mera idea de tener que limpiar mierda de un animal de más de 70 kg seria la cumbre de la desgracia Malfoy.

\- Bueno, así está la situación. – dijo Draco sentándose en la cama y mirándolo. – Me salvaste la vida y yo salve la tuya, así que estamos a mano, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí el fin de semana ya que no tengo forma de devolverte al bosque. No quiero tenerte amarrado, pero temo que me ataques, así que, si te portas bien hoy y no haces movimientos bruscos, tal vez considere soltarte, ¡pero te prohíbo que muerdas mis zapatos! – Draco no sabía por que hablaba con el, pero tenía la sensación de que le entendía, o tal vez estaba volviéndose loco.

Así paso el día, Draco no se animaba a dejar la habitación, solo para lo estrictamente necesario, estaba sinceramente intrigado por su nuevo huésped, nunca había tenido buena mano para los animales, y la cicatriz que tenía en su brazo, cortesía de Buckbeak, se lo recordaba. Sus padres nunca le habían dado una mascota, así que tampoco tenía idea de cómo cuidarlos, sabia lo básico: comida y limpieza. Pero lo que tenía enfrente no era una mascota, era un animal salvaje.

Queriendo saber más de el, fue a la biblioteca buscando libros que podrían estar relacionados, no sabía si era un lobo común o una criatura mágica, pero por más que busco no encontró. En conclusión, no había lobos con ojos verdes, ni de ese tamaño. Se habían encontrado especies de esas dimensiones, pero en Alaska, no se explicaba cómo había llegado ahí. También el color era inusual para la zona, era negro sólido. – Eres todo un misterio eh… - murmuro mirándolo.

El lobo continuaba echado mirándolo con esos extraños ojos verdes. Draco se perdió en ellos… se le hacían… _familiares._ Se levantó de su cama y se sentó en el piso frente a el, a una distancia prudente, y acerco su mano con cautela. El animal no se molestó en moverse, continuaba acostado con la cabeza en el piso sobre sus patas delanteras, así que se atrevió a acercar más la mano hasta que estuvo a solo unos centímetros de su hocico. El lobo olfateo un poco y lamio su mano un par de veces dándole a Draco la autorización que necesitaba para tocarlo.

Acaricio su pelaje que realmente suave al tacto todavía con recelo, pero entonces el lobo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Draco entendió que no le haría daño.

\- Voy a soltarte… más te vale que te comportes. - Draco se levantó por su varita y subió a su cama pegándose hasta la pared, en caso que lo atacara, y desvaneció el amarre en su cuello. El lobo pareció notarlo y se levantó mirando al rubio, el cual se le volcó el corazón del miedo en un momento, pero al verlo caminar por la habitación olfateando, se le paso. Se permitió a si mismo relajarse, hasta que vio que era lo que buscaba: el resto de los filetes.

\- ¡No! No… ¡espera! - pero era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho, había tirado todo en el piso, restos de comida, accidentalmente había pisado el trasto del agua así que había un gran charco en el piso, y con su tamaño había tumbado una mesita que tenía sus libros arriba. - Maldita sea, ¡compórtate! – grito Draco y se levantó rápidamente a recoger sus cosas. Por donde el animal pasaba tiraba algo. – ¡No me hagas atarte de nuevo! – pero no hacía caso. De un salto subió a la cama de Draco y comenzó a dar vueltas olfateando. - ¡Ah no! ¡mi cama no! ¡baja de ahí! – grito, pero todavía no se atrevía a tocarlo, por miedo a que si le negaba algo fuese a atacarlo, así que se quedó parado simplemente haciendo gestos con las manos, impotente a hacer nada. El lobo se acostó pasivamente en la cama de Draco y este, después de limpiar el cuarto con hechizos, y con miedo todavía, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo, debía admitir que era muy hermoso y se sentía privilegiado al poder acariciar a un animal tan imponente.

\- Orión. – dijo Draco después de un silencio. – Así te llamaras. – El lobo alzo la cabeza mirándolo, con las orejas en alto, como intentando entender y Draco solo se tendió en la cama junto a el acariciando su pelaje despreocupadamente, ya no le tenía miedo, y debía admitir, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentía solo.

Así paso el sábado y gran parte del domingo, Draco había agarrado la extraña costumbre de hablar con el como si lo entendiera, cosas irrelevantes como quejarse de otros alumnos, o de algún trabajo que tenía que hacer que era demasiado complicado o demasiado fácil, o le preguntaba estúpidamente si le gustaban los filetes que le traía. Se sentía idiota al hacerlo al principio, pero después ya no le importo, el no tenía ningún amigo en el colegio, nadie con quien hablar, y no es que lo necesitara, el realmente nunca había tenido amigos, solo gente que lo admiraba y lo seguía, pero amistades estilo Griffyndor, jamás. Pansy podía ser la excepción a la regla, pero su amistad era complicada ya que su situación actual no les permitía dejarse ver juntos muy a menudo. El no quería exponer a la chica a todas las situaciones en las que el estaba, y ella, como buena Slytherin, no quería tomar partido con respecto a nada, manteniéndose neutral. Era difícil creer que su propia casa era la que tomaba más represalias en contra de el, muchos alumnos hijos de mortífagos no podían aceptar que sus familias estuviesen en Azkaban y el ahí, como si nada hubiese pasado, terminando sus estudios.

Orión había agarrado la costumbre de dormir en el piso junto a su cama, aunque Draco podía notar que nunca estaba completamente dormido, siempre abría los ojos en el menor ruido, hasta que comenzó a acostumbrarse a los sonidos de Draco, tal como el pasar de las hojas en sus libros, la pluma rasgando el pergamino o los murmullos que hacia al estudiar.

\- Eh terminado por hoy. – dijo cerrando el libro de golpe sobresaltando a Orión. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el piso junto a el acariciándolo. - Como me gustaría poder salir a jugar al jardín contigo, pero no creo que a la directora le caiga muy en gracia verte corriendo por ahí. Aunque… - recordó que los alumnos tenían permitido ingresar animales al colegio, lechuzas y gatos principalmente, aunque había algunos que llevaban ranas, como Longbottom en primer año, o la asquerosa rata de Weasley, aunque en cuarto grado Nott había llevado una serpiente. En su mayoría eran animales no peligrosos, pero se hizo una nota mental de revisar el reglamento. – Ya se acerca el lunes y podrás ser libre, aun así, me gustaría verte en alguna ocasión. - Orión lamio su mano en respuesta.

El domingo en la tarde salió a comer al Gran Comedor recordándose pasar después a la cocina por algo de comida para Orión. Se había sentado en el extremo de siempre en la mesa de Slytherin. Otra vez Potter no estaba, tenía tres días ausentándose a las comidas, se preguntaba dónde estaría, aunque ya más bien lo notaba por costumbre, no por verdadero interés.

Aquella noche las pesadillas volvieron, después de haberle dado unos días de tregua lo azotaron con fuerza renovada recordándole quien era y que nunca se podría librar de su pasado.

Abrió los ojos, todo le dolía, sentía su carne desgarrada, sus huesos rotos, tan rotos como sus ganas de seguir peleando. Deseaba fuertemente que el Señor Oscuro le tuviera piedad y acabara con su vida en ese momento. Escupió sangre en el piso, sobre la piedra gris, fría y con manchas café oscuro que le recordaban cuantos más habían caído sobre ella, quebrados, rogando por su vida, ahí estaban las marcas de su sangre, y la suya mezclándose con la de ellos.

Podía sentirse desvanecer en momentos, como si pudiese simplemente cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, caer en un dulce olvido, morir. Y entonces otro _crucio_ lo golpeaba y el desgarraba su garganta gritando. Podía escuchar a su madre llorar y pedir por el, suplicar que se detuviera, pero no podía ver, la sangre en su rostro había entrado a sus ojos y escocia. _"No te preocupes madre, estaré bien…"_ Quiso decirle para tranquilizarla, pero solo un gemido salió de sus labios.

Entonces el Lord se acercó a el, podía escuchar sus pasos, lentos y tortuosos. - Me haz desobedecido, tu y tu familia son una vergüenza. – dijo mientras que con su varita tocaba el costado de Draco y este emitía un fuerte gemido de dolor. – No eres digno de mi marca, pero te dejare otra que te recuerde que me haz fallado. – Deslizo su varita por su costado hasta llegar a su abdomen, abriendo su piel cual cuchillo. La sangre comenzó a salir violentamente dejando un oscuro charco en el piso.

\- No… por favor … - gemía, mientras sus manos intentaban contener la sangre, comenzó a sentir frio, como si su cuerpo se drenara y todo el calor escapara a través de esa herida.

\- ¡NO! – grito y se levantó de golpe para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes mirándolo. Su cara, su pecho y espalda estaban cubiertos de sudor frio. Orión estaba sobre la cama a un lado de el, había intentado despertarlo, podía saberlo ya que sentía su brazo pegajoso y el lobo estaba muy inquieto. Se levantó la camiseta del pijama para descubrir la cicatriz que tenía en su costado, sangrando. Varias gotas de sangre caían por su abdomen. Orión se escandalizo dando vueltas y soltando pequeños gruñidos, sin saber que hacer.

\- Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrado. – Se levantó y fue a tomar una poción y se aplicó una generosa cantidad sobre la herida punzante. – Uno de los recuerdos del Lord por no haber asesinado a Dumbledore. – Dijo Draco al lobo. – Cada vez que sueño con eso, se vuelve a abrir, supongo que pensó que sería un lindo recuerdo. – Se quitó la camiseta y se acostó en la cama. Orión no dudo y salto junto a el, recostando su cabeza en su regazo, se notaba preocupado. Draco comenzó a acariciarlo. – No te preocupes, vuelve a dormir. – su voz sonaba cariñosa, pero el lobo no durmió hasta que el rubio lo hizo, cuando su respiración se volvió tranquila, hasta que estuvo seguro que no tendría más pesadillas, entonces durmió, acostado a su lado.

* * *

Todos decían que la guerra había terminado, pero para el no se sentía así. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente una vez que venció a Voldemort, la gente festejaba pero el estaba ausente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sentía que estaba en la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero lo que realmente sucedía, es que se negaba a aceptar que todo haya terminado, tantos entrenamientos, tanta dedicación, el no haber podido disfrutar de su juventud, haber sido entrenado como un arma y enseñado que solo tenía un propósito en la vida, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Se sentía vacío, como la sensación que queda después de pasar la última página de un buen libro, esa mezcla entre melancolía, el vacío que deja al saberse terminado, y el miedo a ya no tenerlo más, ya acabo, ahora ¿Qué sigue?

Claro que el nunca se admitiría así mismo eso, se decía a si mismo que aún había mortífagos sueltos, que no podía bajar la guardia, que tal vez alguno se alzaría como un nuevo Voldemort, por lo que el siguió entrenando, continúo aprendiendo, leyendo, intentando dominar su magia. Y entre sus entrenamientos, decidió que quería convertirse en animago como su padre y su padrino. Con ayuda de unos viejos libros de Sirius que encontró en el que había sido su dormitorio, logro su cometido. Supuso que habían sido los libros que el mismo había empleado en sus épocas de merodeador para aprender a convertirse en Padfoot.

Entrenaba en todo momento, la soledad que se había autoimpuesto era de mucha ayuda para esto, y cuando al final su animal se le manifestó, se sintió complacido. Haberse convertido en lobo había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mucho tiempo, sintió una libertad de la cual no había gozado. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, se le complicaba coordinar y tiraba todo con su cola, pero era increíble sentir como su olfato y su oído se habían desarrollado a ese nivel cuando estaba en su forma animaga.

Había leído en el libro que si el mago permanecía mucho tiempo en su forma animal comenzaría a adoptar algunos sentidos o conductas del mismo, y que a pesar de estar en pleno uso de razón, había conductas que no se podían controlar, pone como ejemplo un gato, a pesar de ser un mago o bruja, el impulso de auto limpiarse con la lengua persiste, así como el deseo de cazar creaturas pequeñas y se mantiene esa forma por tiempos prolongados, el mago puede desarrollar habilidades gatunas, tal como mejora de equilibrio, visión nocturna más aguda, entre otros.

Harry recordó a Colagusano, como a pesar de convertirse en mago continuaba moviéndose como rata, como su piel parecía gris y con más pelo del usual en algunas zonas de la cara o cuello, y como sus orejas parecían ser descomunalmente grandes. Una rata humana después de todo, por dentro y por fuera.

Dentro de la gama de animales los mas recurrentes eran animales pequeños, tal como gatos, aves, insectos, ratones, entre otros. Los animales grandes eran mucho menos comunes y mas demandantes y difíciles de dominar. Harry no entendió a que se refería con difíciles de dominar.

El libro tenía una advertencia. Como animago es fácil perderse dentro de tu forma animal y ponía ejemplos de magos y brujas famosos que se habían sentido tan cómodos viviendo en su forma animal que habían olvidado como volver a ser magos. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si lo olvidaron o si simplemente decidieron no hacerlo, pero con el tiempo todo rastro de humanidad se había desvanecido hasta dejar solo al animal.

Los casos eran pocos, pero existían, así que no debía dejarse llevar por eso, tenía que alcanzar el punto medio, ya que el deseaba adquirir las fortalezas del lobo en su forma humana, así que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo convertido para lograrlo.

Se aisló a si mismo en Grimmauld Place, donde se instaló una vez que termino todo, se negaba a ver a nadie más que Ron y Hermione, aunque no podía saltarse las cenas familiares de los Weasley que hacían cada domingo, aunque si le preguntaban el prefería no ir, el vacío que había dejado Fred se sentía demasiado, era un pesar para todos ya que el dolor por su perdida estaba a flor de piel.

Otra de las razones por las cuales no quería asistir a dichas cenas era que Ginny se había vuelto muy demandante con el, no entendía que el quería estar solo, ella insistía en que hablara con ella, en que quería acompañarlo, que estaban juntos en eso, pero Harry sencillamente no quería estar con nadie por algún tiempo, y aunque al final acepto, no dejaba pasar oportunidad para abrazarlo, tomar su mano, o darle algún beso, cosas que Harry jamás correspondía.

No le había contado a nadie sobre su reciente habilidad adquirida, el sentía que era algo suyo y de nadie más, además que sabía que Ron se pondría celoso por no haberlo incluido en los entrenamientos, y que Hermione le insistiría para registrarse, y eso era algo que el no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Después de varios meses de vivir en estas condiciones Ron y Hermione llegaron con la noticia de que Hogwarts volvería a abrir sus puertas a estudiantes y que ellos estaban invitados a terminar sus estudios, junto con todos los demás que fueron afectados por la guerra.

\- ¿Todavía quieres ser auror Harry? – pregunto Hermione sentándose en el sillón junto a el.

\- La verdad no lo eh pensado. - Respondió este, la idea de seguir peleando no le apetecía mucho, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? - Supongo que sí, ¿Tu que harás Ron?

\- Yo creo que también aplicar a la academia de aurores. - respondió este encogiéndose de hombros. – Ginny también quiere ser auror, aunque no se decide todavía.

\- Yo todavía no me decido si aplicar a la Universidad de Ciencias Políticas y Derecho Mágico o Medimagia.

\- Ciencias Políticas. – dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron decía "Derecho".

\- Vaya, no me dejan opciones. – dijo ella mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Oh, vamos Hermione, todos sabemos que eso va más contigo y tu personalidad. – respondió Ron.

\- Si, además si estudias Derecho puedes ocupar puestos administrativos, tratados internaciones y cuestiones mercantiles, tendrías mucho campo laboral. - dijo Harry para respaldar el comentario de Ron.

Cuando el ciclo escolar inicio, los tres ya tenían muy claro lo que querían hacer. Harry había dejado de ser tan retraído, pero aún continuaba con una actitud antipática ante muchas cosas, en especial a la gente que lo idolatraba por la guerra y ante Ginny, que ahora más que nunca se desvivía por poder presumirlo como novio ante cualquier persona en el colegio. Harry se veía entre la espada y la pared, no quería lastimarla, después de todo era la hermanita de su mejor amigo, pero tampoco la llamaba "su novia" solo dejaba que ella lo hiciera.

Por las noches, cuando se sentía agobiado y extrañaba su soledad, se permitía a si mismo escapar hacia el bosque. Sentía que su lobo era parte de el y le exigía que le permitiese correr, sentir el viento, contemplar la luna.

Llevaba varias noches con esta rutina cuando un aullido lo alerto. Provenía del bosque prohibido. Hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a entrar, sabía que era peligroso, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir, hacia donde venía el aullido, lo estaban llamando.

Corrió tanto como sus patas se lo permitieron adentrándose en la oscuridad intentando ver tanto como la luz de la luna le mostraba hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Dentro de un claro vio un ciervo. Estaba rodeado de árboles y una débil luz le mostraba su silueta. Se miraba nervioso y Harry podía oler el miedo que desprendía de el, se sintió excitado. Sin estar consiente se relamió el hocico, quería acercarse a el así que comenzó a rodearlo. Intimidantemente apunto su cornamenta hacia el mientras chocaba sus pezuñas contra el suelo, en un claro intento de alejarlo, pero Harry no cedió, se sentía totalmente abstraído por su presencia.

Entre los arboles comenzó a ver sombras grises avanzando, rodeando al animal. Un par de linternas observándolo. Escuchaba gruñidos, y entonces otra de esas sombras apareció cerca de el y emitió un aullido. Eran ocho lobos que rodeaban al ciervo.

Se unió a ellos comenzando a entender la estrategia. Ninguno atacaba, solo tiraban mordidas al aire acercándose a el cada vez mas, pero quedando a una distancia prudente para no ser lastimados por su cornamenta, agotandolo. Después de algún tiempo el ciervo se veía cansado y sus reacciones no eran tan rápidas como habían sido anteriormente.

Uno de los lobos salto hacia el y mordió su cuello, pero en un ágil movimiento fue pateado y cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro aullido de dolor, el olor a sangre impregno el aire, excitando mas a todos.

Otro de los lobos emitió un aullido al cielo y entonces tres lobos saltaron hacia el ciervo tumbándolo al piso hasta que el lobo que había aullado al inicio se acercó, dando el golpe de gracia, mordió su cuello dando por finalizada la caza.

Y entonces todos se giraron hacia el. Había un conjunto de gruñidos, estaban empleando la misma técnica que usaron hacia el ciervo, lo iban a atacar, el no era un miembro de la manada, tenía que ser más listo para poder salir con vida de ahí.

Identifico al alfa, que supuso que era el que había mordido al animal al final y sin pensarlo dos veces se lazo sobre el, comenzaron a pelear y solo podía probar la sangre y sentir el pelo y la carne que eran desgarrados por sus propios dientes. Cada mordida que recibía era un golpe de excitación y rabia que lo hacía querer atacar más fuerte.

La pelea solo duro unos segundos, el macho alfa había caído, aunque continuaba vivo. Los demás lobos lo miraban expectantes y hambrientos, no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo único que podía: corrió de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando entro a su habitación ya en su forma humana, corrió al baño, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría por su garganta. Se tiro en el piso e intento respirar profundamente para calmarse. Cuando logro controlar su cuerpo se levantó y miro en el espejo, la impresión lo dejo boquiabierto. Su boca estaba cubierta en sangre que escurría por su barbilla y cuello. Se desprendió de la ropa para descubrir varias mordidas bastante profundas que aun sangraban aparatosamente.

Esa noche la excitación no lo dejo dormir tranquilo, soñó con la pelea, con el ciervo. Soñó que se acercaba al animal caído junto a los otros lobos a reclamar su premio después de la ardua cacería, y su sabor… sabia a victoria.

Se levantó asustado, sudando frio y con una extraña sensación en su pecho, una mezcla entre miedo y poder.

Por algunos días decidió no salir como lobo, tenía miedo a todo el mar de emociones que se habían apoderado de el en ese momento, todavía no entendía por que, usualmente el tenía total control sobre su forma animaga, pero en ese momento se sintió sobrepasado por las sensaciones. Sabía que debía investigar sobre el tema, pero tendría que ir a la sección prohibida para encontrar algún libro que lo ayudase a entender.

Pero otra noche el aullido lo llamo y decidió acudir. Por semanas continuo con esa rutina, los lobos lo aceptaron como parte de su manada, y el a ellos. Todos formaban parte de esa extraña hermandad en donde todos cuidaban los unos a los otros, era tan fuerte el vínculo entre ellos que podía sentir y oler sus emociones, era increíble. Harry les quería, ellos a el y después de algún tiempo ellos le permitieron conocer sus nombres. No supo cómo, pero simplemente los miraba a los ojos y el nombre venía a su mente como un susurro, tan vago que no sabía si era real o no.

Aquella noche fue diferente. Como siempre, salió de su habitación cargando su mochila dispuesto a reunirse con los lobos. Sintió como la luz de la luna lo bañaba cuando sus pies tocaron la fría hierva y se convirtió en lobo mientras corría hacia el bosque, pero al borde se detuvo de golpe. Había un olor diferente en el aire, un olor a miedo y peligro, había una persona dentro, lo supo enseguida, se quedó estático. Lo vio y ambos se quedaron quietos durante un momento intentando reconocerse cuando una enorme acromantula lo tomo por las piernas jalándolo de vuelta al bosque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia el enorme arácnido, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba y quedo muy mal herido, así que cuando Draco Malfoy se acercó a el alzando su varita, sintió terror de lo que a continuación pasaría, sabía que no lo dejaría vivir, no en esas condiciones. ¿Quién diría? Después de haber acabado con Voldemort, haber sobrevivido al basilisco, al troll, al incendio en la sala de los menesteres, a dragones, para terminar ahí, muerto a manos de Malfoy. Tumbo la cabeza en resignación, a fin podría descansar.

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Al final les respondo los Reviews!

 **Resumen** : La guerra ah terminado, y todos los estudiantes afectados regresan a terminar su último ciclo en Hogwarts, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, que después de haber pasado unos meses en Azkaban, es forzado a terminar sus estudios. Sin amigos ni influencias, se encuentra solo hasta que un lobo le salva la vida en el bosque prohibido. Claro que nadie sabe que Harry siguió los pasos de su padre y su padrino y se convirtió en un hábil animago. SLASH Harry/Draco

 **Cap 2.**

Cuando Harry despertó se sentía cansado, su cuerpo dolía. Una suave luz chocaba contra sus parpados, aun cerrados y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que seguía en su forma animaga. No reconoció el lugar, pero olía bastante bien. Después de ver el estandarte de Slytherin en una pared comprendió que debía estar dentro de Hogwarts.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando entonces noto que algo tiraba de su cuello impidiéndole avanzar y entonces se hizo presa del terror. Comprendió que estaba atado a algo, sin pensarlo intento alejarse de ahí provocando que las cuerdas comenzaran a ahorcarlo. Intento gritar por ayuda, pero de su boca solo salían aullidos y gruñidos.

\- ¡YA CALLATE! – grito una voz que el inmediatamente reconoció, vio a Malfoy levantándose de golpe, aun sentado en la cama y el lobo lo miro sorprendido, no podía creer quien era su anfitrión, estaba en la habitación de Malfoy. – ¡No seas exagerado! ¡Pareciera que te están matando! – Harry sabía que Draco podía hacerle daño, no podía confiar en el, tenía que salir de ahí pero no quería arruinar su secreto, sabía que Malfoy lo esparciría más rápido que Skeeter, y eso ya era mucho decir así que lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñirle amenazadoramente, para que no se acercara a el y por un instante pudo oler miedo en la habitación. – tuve que amarrarte, no quería que me asesinaras en medio de la noche… ¿Por qué estoy hablando con tigo? – Comenzó a decir el rubio y se levantó de la cama, pero no hizo intento por acercarse a el. – Vas a tener que quedarte aquí hasta que piense que demonios hare. – dicho esto se dirigió al baño.

Harry estaba preocupado por sus amigos, sabía que estarían preguntándose por el pero no había nada que pudiese hacer en ese momento, no traía su varita consigo, malamente cuando salía al bosque dejaba su mochila con sus cosas oculta en unos matorrales cerca del colegio antes de transformarse, así que, aunque se volviese humano continuaría estando amarrado asi que no le quedaba mas opción que esperar.

Tiempo después Malfoy lo solto, después de haber tenido una especie de … _momento_ con el en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Harry nunca había visto esos ojos grises tan serenos, podía ver a Draco intentando comprender algo, acercándose poco a poco a el, intrigado. El ya sabia que no le haría daño, por lo que cuando acerco su mano a el, Harry pudo oler algo de miedo. Quiso tranquilizarlo de la única forma que pudo: lamiendo su mano. Se sorprendió bastante al sentir la mano de Draco tocando su espalda y sin poder contenerse suspiro. Nunca creyó que Draco seria así, no con el al menos. Por lo que cuando lo soltó, ya no tenía intenciones de irse, quería permanecer ahí son el un tiempo, obtener más de _eso_ que le estaba dando el rubio.

Durante esos días Harry descubrió un nuevo lado de Malfoy que no creía que existiera, detrás de su máscara de arrogancia y eterno disgusto, había una persona. Harry nunca creyó que el pudiese sentir algo más que desprecio y superioridad, pero después de ver como enfrentaba su situación, con la frente en alto, planteándole cara a todos sus problemas, pensó que tenía más valor que muchos Gryffindor que conocía.

Se sintió a si mismo perdido dentro del afecto de Malfoy, sabiendo que no era real, no era hacia el, si no hacia Orión y eso le hacia sentirse mal, como si estuviese engañandolo. Disfrutaba de sus caricias que le brindaba y tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa, nunca en su vida creyó que el pudiese sonreír de esa manera, tan genuina.

Y es que cuando vives todo el tiempo en la noche, el más ligero rayo de sol te parece hermoso. Y eso era Draco, era pura noche y su sonrisa era ese rayo de sol. Algo extraño que nunca pasaba, Harry estaba seguro que ni siquiera sus compañeros de Slytherin conocían ese lado de el y Harry se sintió especial al tener ese privilegio de alguien que no se lo daba a nadie.

Por eso aquella noche que lo miro teniendo una pesadilla, sin pensarlo dos veces salto a su cama intentando despertarlo, comenzó a lamer su brazo y lo empujo con su cabeza, el aire estaba impregnado de miedo, no quedaba rastro del agradable aroma que despedía el rubio, ahora era ese terror en su más puro estado y un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía se instaló en su pecho: quería protegerlo.

Cuando Draco se levantó actuando con total naturalidad, como si eso pasara más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir, curando su herida, Harry sintió hacia Voldemort un odio renovado.

El lunes llego, sabía que debía asistir a clases y que Ron y Hermione estarían preocupados por el, pero no podía fugarse así, quería pasar con Draco lo que le quedaba de tiempo, a pesar de que el si fue a clases, dejándolo solo en su habitación se dedicó a pensar en lo fácil que sería simplemente no volver, quedarse así siempre, donde nadie esperaba nada mas de el que su afecto y su compañía, y entonces entendió a que se refería el libro, lo sencillo que resultaba perderse dentro de si mismo, olvidarlo todo y entregarse al olvido. Lo deseaba, pero sería como morir y el no estaba listo para eso, todavía no.

Estaba angustiado, el lunes había llegado antes de lo previsto y se sentía tan mal de saber que esa noche dormiría solo y que probablemente no volvería a ver a Orión. Era increíble como en solo tres noches había logrado ganarse su afecto y pensar que era un animal, pero a diferencia de las personas, con el no tenía que aparentar, no tenía que mantener esa mascara que siempre usaba, Orión no lo ofendía, no se burlaba de su situación, solo le brindaba su afecto genuino sin esperar nada de el, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era extraño que se hubiese encariñado con el lobo, era completamente entendible.

No logro concentrarse en sus clases, no quería dejarlo ir, estaba pensando alternativas sobre que quizás podría llevarlo a la mansión Black, a vivir con el y su madre cuando se graduaran, o que quizás podría hablar con McGonagall para que le permitiera verlo de vez en cuando, pero cada idea que llegaba a su mente era desechada, sabía que era estúpido intentar domesticar a un animal salvaje.

Entro a su habitación después de haber terminado el día y fue recibido por Orión que corrió hacia el y se paró en dos patas mientras intentaba lamer su cara, claramente feliz de verlo.

\- ¡Orión! ¡Qué asco! ¡Quítate! – decía Draco intentando alejarlo, pero riendo mientras lo hacía

\- ¡Por Merlín! Ahora estoy lleno de saliva… - continuo mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su túnica, en un gesto nada Malfoy. – Ahora no te mereces lo que te traje. – Dicho esto alcanzo su mochila y saco unos filetes, el lobo emocionado comenzó a mover la cola mientras se relamía y miraba a Draco con sus enormes ojos verdes. – Oh, está bien, es imposible resistirse a esos ojos. – le aventó la comida enfrente y fue engullida en segundos.

Cuando hubo terminado se subió a la cama con Draco y se recostó junto a el, entregándose a las caricias que este le daba en su costado. Adoraba sentir su pelaje tan suave bajo sus dedos, era reconfortante y dado que era su ultimo día juntos decidió dedicarlo enteramente a disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo. ¿Quién diría que terminaría llamando "amigo" a un animal?

Orión se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana contemplando el cielo nocturno, el bosque prohibido. Draco se sentó junto a el y el frio viento golpeo su pálida tez.

A lo lejos se escuchó un aullido, seguido de otros y Orión se inquietó. Lo estaban llamando y el podía saberlo y se sintió melancólico, el adiós estaba cerca.

El lobo alzo su cabeza hacia la luna y contesto con un aullido largo y profundo mientras la mano de Draco acariciaba su lomo.

\- Es hora de irnos. – Le dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su hocico, ya había pasado el toque de queda. Se puso en pie y se colocó su túnica y zapatos, el lobo lo miraba expectante.

Temeroso abrió el recuadro y se asomó por ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir a la oscuridad apenas iluminada ligeramente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. - Necesito que me sigas y no te alejes de mí y que estés muy silencioso, si nos descubren nos meteremos en problemas – murmuro hacia Orión. Draco estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban, rogaba porque su amigo se comportara y por qué nadie los descubriera.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines, donde Orión corrió tan rápido como sus patas le permitieron dejando a Draco solo. Suspiro, se sentía decepcionado y solo mientras lo miraba alejarse, sabía que el lobo se iría, pero había esperado que no fuese así. Cuando iba a volverse para entrar al castillo escucho la hierba agitarse a su espalda. Giro y ahí estaba Orión, mirándolo, como esperando a que Draco lo hubiese seguido, así que eso hizo. Corrió tras el lobo hacia el bosque prohibido.

Cuando llego al borde se detuvo, tenía la respiración muy agitada por lo que se apoyó en sus rodillas con las manos intentando recuperar el aliento. Orión daba vueltas a su alrededor, claramente feliz de estar ahí. Draco camino hacia el, se puso en cuclillas.

\- Te voy a extrañar amigo. – murmuro después de unos segundos, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras una mano se alzaba para acariciar un lado de su rostro, su hocico, su cuello y sin poderlo contener lo abrazo.

Colgó sus dos brazos del cuello de Orión, y pego su rostro contra su pelaje. Sintió la cabeza de Orión apretarse contra el, devolviendo el abrazo y después lo soltó para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, esos enormes ojos verdes que no olvidaría. – Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Se puso en pie y camino hacia el colegio. Giro la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver que el lobo continuaba ahí, donde lo había dejado, mirándolo partir. Emitió un aullido prolongado que le supo a despedida, y entonces se internó en la oscuridad del bosque.

Cuando entro a su habitación sintió el golpe de su ausencia. Miro su plato de agua, el cojín que había alargado para convertirlo en una especie de cama, que el maldito nunca uso por que prefería la cama, y se dio cuenta de la falta que le haría.

Aquella noche se sintió vacío, como hacía mucho que no se sentía, y su cama, extrañamente grande y fría.

* * *

Harry lo vio alejarse, sabiendo que ya nada sería igual y se sintió triste como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Grito Ron, despertándolo con un sobresalto. El chico de ojos verdes bostezo y se estilo sobre su cama, recordaba perfectamente haber cerrado el dosel antes de dormir, pero en ese momento estaba corrido y un furioso pelirrojo lo miraba con los puños apretados. - ¿Tienes idea lo preocupados que estábamos?

\- Buenos días a ti también Ron. – dijo Harry bostezando de nuevo, estaba agotado.

\- ¡Buenos días nada! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Desapareces todo el fin de semana y el lunes te pierdes todas las clases! McGonagall no sabe nada, no estás en la enfermería, ¡Pensamos que algo te había sucedido! –grito y Harry se sentó sobre su cama observándolo.

\- Ron, pensé que esta actitud sobre protectora terminaría con la guerra, pero veo que no. ¿No se te ocurre pensar que quería estar solo? – el pelirrojo se veía claramente ofendido por sus palabras, quiso retractarse, pero ya era muy tarde.

\- Deja una nota a la siguiente ocasión. – dicho esto salió de la habitación estrellando la puerta sonoramente y dejando a Harry arrepentido.

\- De verdad que si estábamos preocupados. – Dijo Neville, que observaba la escena desde su cama. - Llevaban días buscándote, incluso la directora dijo que, si no aparecías hoy, harían un comunicado público para buscarte y llamarían a los aurores.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo Harry agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos y tirándose de nuevo a la cama. - ¡La guerra termino! ¡solo quiero estar tranquilo!

\- Pues a la próxima solo tomate el fin de semana libre, pero no un día de clases también, y deja una nota como dijo Ron, así nadie te molestara. – dijo Seamus, que tampoco se veía muy contento con la situación y su voz tenía un tono de reproche. Harry se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

\- No es como si hubiera planeado perderme las clases. – murmuro Harry mientras se vestía.

Cuando salió de la habitación, quiso correr de vuelta y cerrar la puerta. Hermione y Ginny lo esperaban en la sala común bastante enfadadas acompañadas de Ron, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Hermione una vez que el bajo. Su tono era severo, pero no como el de Ron.

\- Hermione, se que debí avisar…

\- ¡Claro que debiste avisar! ¡O tal vez, no desaparecer en primer lugar! – Dijo Ginny, se miraba igual de molesta que su hermano. - ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

\- Si, lo se, créanme que no lo tenía planeado, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo…

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione

\- Fui a Grimmauld Place…

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Bill te busco ahí! – Grito Ginny

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No creen que están exagerando? – dijo Harry molesto, al ver su privacidad invadida de aquella manera. - ¿Qué no entienden que a veces quiero estar solo sin tener que estarme explicando? ¡No soy un niño, por Merlín!

\- Harry… solo estamos preocupados… - dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizarlo aunque sin el efecto deseado.

\- ¡Pues no lo estén! ¡Y dejen de acribillarme a preguntas! Cuando yo quiera decirles algo, lo hare.

\- Deja una nota. – dijo Ron sin mirarlo, continuaba sentado frente al fuego, cruzado de brazos, con esa actitud molesta.

\- Esta bien, a la próxima lo hare. Ahora por favor, solo quiero ir a desayunar. - Colgó su mochila al hombro y camino hacia el recuadro dispuesto a abandonar la sala común, sin preocuparse por si lo seguían o no, solo quería alejarse de esa discusión lo más rápido posible. No entendía ese afán por tratarlo como niño.

La estancia en el Gran Comedor estuvo tensa, no se hablaban entre ellos más que lo necesario y Harry sabía que debía arreglar eso, pero simplemente no sabía cómo. Sabía que había hecho mal y que sus amigos estaban preocupados y con justa razón, pero el verse así mismo siendo forzado a confesar donde estaba y que invadieran su casa de aquella manera no le gustaba para nada, lo trataban como si fuese un niño que no es capaz de cuidarse así mismo, y estaba harto de eso.

Vio entrar a Malfoy por la puerta del Gran Comedor y sintió su corazón latir un poco mas fuerte. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó al final de la mesa, cerca de los profesores. Tenía esa expresión de autosuficiencia que siempre cargaba en público. Harry hubiese jurado que era su expresión natural antes de haberlo conocido, pero después sabía que era solo una máscara que mantenía ante la gente para no aparentar debilidad y se encontró a si mismo deseando ver esas sonrisas que solo le había brindado a el, porque ese no era el Malfoy que el había conocido.

Lo vio sacar un libro y servirse algo de comida, al parecer le gustaban esos panecillos que servían ya que repitió la ración. Comenzó a leer abstrayéndose de todo. Después de un rato al parecer se sintió mirado, ya que alzo la mirada directamente a la suya y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Harry se sintió sonrojar violentamente al saberse descubierto y bajo la cabeza inmediatamente, de pronto, su comida parecía realmente interesante.

Harry sabía que Draco se sentía solo, sabía que la gente lo molestaba e incluso los profesores ponían las cosas difíciles para el, se sentía traicionado por sus compañeros de casa, sabía que la huida de su padre le había dolido intensamente y que lo único que quería era terminar sus estudios para irse lo más lejos posible de ahí y llevarse a su madre a algún lugar tranquilo donde nadie los conociera, sabía que tenía pesadillas en las noches y que la guerra había sido tan difícil para Draco como para el y que todavía no lograba superarla. Sabía todo esto porque Draco se lo había dicho, no directamente a el, pero a Orión.

Verlo ahí sentado, con esa expresión, era como si fuesen dos personas totalmente diferentes la que ella conoció y la persona que estaba enfrente, y Harry no lograba separar sus sentimientos, los que había sentido por el como Orión, de los que siempre estaba acostumbrado a sentir como Harry. En ese fin de semana le había tenido afecto, había querido protegerlo y cuidarlo, había deseado sus caricias, su compañía y su sonrisa, pero en ese momento el ya no era Orión, y no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

Y es que la verdad era, que el se sentía igual de desdichado que Malfoy. Mientras todos parecían haber seguido con sus vidas, ellos dos ahí estaban, dos vástagos de la guerra que no habían logrado superarla.

Se sentía identificado con Draco, y sabía que la única forma en la cual podría acercarse a el era como Orión, así que dos noches después, lo llamo.

* * *

El día había terminado y se retiró a su habitación. Habían sido un par de días difíciles, tenía problemas para dormir como siempre, y las cosas no mejoraban para el con sus "compañeros", sus ataques eran cada vez más osados, usualmente los responsables eran Slytherin o Gryffindor ya que los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff al parecer todavía se sentían algo intimidados por su presencia, claro que no con todos. Se sentía bien saber que todavía podía inspirar miedo, aunque la verdad solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo para poder terminar su curso y largarse lo más lejos posible de ahí. La esquina de Orión seguía intacta, todavía con el cojín y el plato de agua, no se animaba a quitarlos, sería como aceptar que ya no estaría nunca más ahí.

Había estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, últimamente estaba mucho ahí al no querer estar en su habitación, incluso tenía un espacio solo reservado como "el rincón del mortífago", como lo habían nombrado algunos alumnos, era una discreta mesa localizada atrás de una estantería de libros, junto a una ventana, en una de las zonas donde casi nadie se acercaba, era bastante cómoda y ya que era ocupada por el gran parte del tiempo, ya nadie disponía de ese lugar. Después de haber terminado de estudiar, se dirigió a su habitación, estaba bastante cansado y sentía su cabeza doler ligeramente, solo le apetecía darse una ducha y dormir.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se sentía mucho mejor. Se colocó el pantalón del pijama negro y una camiseta muggle blanca, que le había agarrado gusto para dormir ya que la consideraba muy cómoda, y se recostó en la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas y sabanas, dispuesto a dormir, perdiendo su mirada en el techo, como hacia noche tras noche, intentando que pensamientos indeseados se apoderaran de su mente. ¿Dónde estaría su padre? ¿Estaría bien? Sabía que su padre era ahora un fugitivo, pero la verdad es que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto y también estaba muy resentido con el, ya que lo había dejado a pudrirse en Azkaban, mientras el se había ido, si su padre hubiese hablado de todas las cosas que le pasaron, las cosas que le hicieron hacer, las torturas… tal vez no hubiera pisado esa horrible prisión. Pero ahí estaba el, debiéndole su libertad a Potter, mientras seguramente su padre estaría en alguna playa tomando el sol. Los había abandonado a el y a su madre a su suerte, cuando el ministerio había detenido todo el dinero y sus propiedades Narcisa había intentado acceder a las cuentas Black, pero el ministerio se lo había negado. Se lo negó por tres meses aproximadamente en los cuales ella tuvo que vivir sola en una horrenda posada peor que el Caldero Chorreante, donde era constantemente acosada por magos y brujas, para que después Draco se le uniera en la desgracia una vez que salió de Azkaban hasta que por fin el ministerio no había podido retener las cuentas Black y sus propiedades, ganándose más odio de parte del mundo mágico, que no tendrían el gusto de verlos en la calle mendigando oro para poder vivir. Noches como esa eran en las que más despreciaba a su padre por haber tomado las decisiones que tomo y por haber arrastrado a su madre y a el en su desgracia.

Comenzó a sentirse adormilado, ya no era tan consciente de su alrededor, estaba en ese punto en el cual se está cuando estas ligeramente dormido y despierto a la vez cuando un sonido lo saco del sueño. Un aullido.

Draco no se movió, permaneció en la cama, convencido que lo había soñado, deseaba tanto saber de Orión que simplemente pensó que estaba alucinando, pero entonces lo escucho de nuevo, más claro y fuerte que nunca, no provenía del bosque, sino mucho más cerca.

Se levantó de la cama de golpe y corrió hacia la ventana con el corazón agitado. Lo vio. Estaba ahí, bajo su ventana en el jardín, esperando por el.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso zapatos, un suéter y salió corriendo hacia el jardín intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez fuera, lo vio de pie junto a la puerta y sin esperar invitación de Draco corrió hacia el. Lo vio avanzando a toda velocidad por lo que se puso en rodillas en el suelo y abrió los brazos para recibirlo. Orión salto a ellos recibiendo gustoso el abrazo que le daba. Se sintió completo de nuevo, acaricio su pelaje un momento antes de soltarlo.

\- Hola Orión, te extrañe. – le dijo dándole más caricias en la cabeza, y el lobo lo lamio en respuesta.

Ambos caminaron por los jardines, a orillas del lago por un rato, hasta que Draco se sentó en el árbol de siempre, ese donde había estado cuando lo habían aturdido. Intento estar molesto por el recuerdo, pero no podía, gracias a eso había conocido a Orión, y era más que suficiente.

Ambos se acostaron sobre la fría hierba, como hacía poco hacían en la cama de Draco, uno junto al otro mientras el pasaba una mano despreocupaba sobre su pelaje, disfrutando de su compañía.

Las semanas se hicieron más fáciles de sobrellevar gracias a esto, no se veían todas las noches, más bien una o dos veces por semana, donde Orión aparecía bajo su torre aullando y Draco bajaba a encontrarse con el. Ambos paseaban por los jardines y se sentaban junto al lado hasta que más aullidos se escuchaban del bosque, y el lobo negro se despedía de el para encontrarse con su manada.

Draco había aprendido a valorar esas noches y se encontraba deseoso de escuchar el aullido de su amigo, ya que los días que lo veía, las pesadillas no llegaban, al menos no siempre.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de buen talante, decidió que después de comer iría a la biblioteca a buscar una copia del reglamento de Hogwarts y alguna copia del libro " _Caninos mágicos, no mágicos y donde encontrarlos"_ que llevaba varios días buscando, pero alguien lo había tomado y continuaba en espera que lo devolvieran.

Entro a la biblioteca y vio varias mesas ocupadas, en una de ellas estaba el trio dorado, Potter, Granger y Weasley sentados, al parecer estudiando, aunque Potter parecía estar bastante aburrido, haciendo garabatos sobre un pergamino.

\- Buenas tardes madame Prince. – dijo con toda la galantería Malfoy que tenía a la mujer que estaba sentada en un gran escritorio alto. - ¿Sabe usted si ya devolvieron la copia de _"Caninos mágicos, no mágicos y donde encontrarlos"_? Llevo varios días buscándolo sin éxito. – Comenzó a sacar de su mochila algunos libros que había tomado prestados y colocándolos sobre el de Madame Prince.

\- Todavía no Sr. Malfoy. – Dijo ella, recogiendo los libros y haciendo un hechizo para que se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares esquivando varias cabezas en el trayecto. Madame Prince lo trataba bien, aunque no siempre había sido así, el se la tuvo que ganar, después de todo, pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca lo último que quería era ser odiado por la mujer, así que comenzó trayéndole pequeños detalles, tal como algún pastelillo, o alguna flor que adornara su espacio. – Hablare con el alumno que lo tiene para ver si ya lo desocupo.

\- Muchas gracias madame, también quería preguntarle si podría prestarme una copia del reglamento de Hogwarts, si no es molestia.

\- Claro, Sr. Malfoy. – Agito su varita y un grueso libro salió de alguna repisa, Draco lo esquivo por las justas cuando paso por donde estaba su cabeza.

Muchas gracias. – bajo ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida y camino hacia su mesa, que, gracias a Merlín, siempre estaba desocupada.

Abrió el grueso tomo en el índice buscando la sección de "mascotas" y leyó:

" _II. Las mascotas permitidas en Hogwarts son lechuzas, sapos y ratas. También se permiten otros animales de dimensiones pequeñas que no representen alguna amenaza para el alumnado o personal, se pueden realizar excepciones en cuanto a especie y tamaño siempre y cuanto se solicite y sea aprobada una autorización especial._

 _IIa. En caso de exceder las dimensiones permitidas, el animal será destinado a los jardines donde se entenderá como su residencia. Siempre y cuando sea previamente autorizado por la dirección en curso._

 _IIb. En caso de ser un animal peligroso (consulte anexo 3 para el listado de animales peligrosos) deberá estar debidamente entrenado o demostrar que es dócil y que no pondrá en riesgo el alumnado o personal de Hogwarts._

 _IIc. Un animal que exceda las dimensiones permitidas y se considere peligroso solo podrá ser autorizado si se demuestra que el alumno tiene una dependencia emocional o psicológica hacia el animal y que su desempeño como alumno depende de la compañía de este._

 _IId. En caso que el animal que haya sido previamente autorizado, ataque al alumnado o algún miembro del personal, el animal será sacrificado. (Consulte anexo 4 para situaciones en las cuales el animal no será sacrificado) …"_

Draco leyó eso y se asustó por un momento, pero Orión no era una mascota, era un animal de Hogwarts, vivía en el bosque prohibido, no creía que estuviese en peligro. Si alguien se metía al lago y era atacado por el calamar, no matarían al animal, ¿O si? Fue el alumno el que se metió.

Consulto el anexo 3 y efectivamente, los lobos estaban dentro del listado de animales peligrosos. Busco rápidamente el anexo 4 y leyó:

" _El animal no será sacrificado en las siguientes situaciones:_

 _1\. Si fue provocado a realizar dicho ataque._

 _2\. Si estaba defendiendo a su dueño._

 _3\. Si fue en autodefensa o fue atacado el previamente._

 _4\. Si la persona atacada se encuentra dentro de lo que se considera "su territorio" (Consulte anexo 5 para definición)._

 _5\. Si el resultado del ataque es una lesión menor…"_

Bueno, al menos sabia, o esperaba, que Orión no atacara nada más porque si…

* * *

Harry vio a Malfoy pasar hacia su habitual mesa. Miro a Ron y a Hermione, ambos parecían abstraídos por la lectura.

\- Ya vengo, iré a buscar un libro. – Dijo poniéndose en pie, Ron asintió en su dirección, Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza, bastante ocupada estaba, que ni siquiera presto atención. Después del desayuno habían hablado un poco, Harry se había disculpado por su comportamiento, les había asegurado que la próxima vez avisaría y les había pedido, casi rogado, que no lo atiborraran de preguntas, que solo necesitaba estar solo a veces. Ron accedió, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tan fácilmente, su curiosidad siempre fue muy grande como para hacerla a un lado en ese momento, pero sabía que Harry no le daría respuestas todavía, así que esperaría pacientemente así que las cosas habían mejorado, aunque continuaban algo tensas.

Camino hacia la mesa de Draco y lo vio ahí sentado junto a la ventana leyendo el libro que supuso que era el reglamento de Hogwarts y sonrió. El sabía porque leía ese libro.

Se acerco a su mesa y sus pasos flaquearon, se sintió nervioso de repente, ¿En que había estado pensando al acercarse ahí? Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba enfrente ¿Qué decía? Maldita sea…

\- Ehh… Hola Malfoy. – Levanto sus ojos grises y Harry se congelo, sintió sus gafas resbalarse un poco por su nariz y las acomodo con un movimiento nervioso.

\- Potter. – dijo a modo de saludo, aunque con un tono despectivo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Harry mientras levantaba un brazo hacia su nuca y rascaba su cabeza, en una clara señal de nerviosismo. Su estado no mejoro al ver a Draco abriendo ligeramente la boca, sorprendido por su pregunta, sin saber que responder, luego el rubio miro hacia los lados frunciendo el entrecejo, como pensando que era una broma.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el, molesto por su presencia.

\- Solo quería decirte que yo tengo el libro que buscas, el de Caninos magicos y no magicos… - intento no sentirse afectado por la respuesta cortante de Draco, pero después de haberse acostumbrado a sus sonrisas, era muy difícil no ver con dolor esa actitud déspota que tenía hacia él. – Esta en mi habitación, si quieres puedo dártelo mañana después de clases… - Malfoy lo volvió a mirar sorprendido por un segundo, al parecer no sabía que responder ya que abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces y recupero su expresión molesta.

\- Piérdete Potter, no caeré en tus bromas. – dijo y volvió a bajar la cabeza al libro. Eso sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

\- No es una broma, solo quiero darte el libro, te veo mañana después de clase en… - Que complicado era, ¿Por qué no pensó en eso? Donde podía reunirse con Malfoy sin que nadie los viera. - ¿Aquí? – termino diciendo, alzando los hombros en un gesto interrogativo.

\- Siempre estoy aquí Potter. – respondió Draco de nuevo alzando la mirada hacia el, no estaba afirmando el encuentro, pero tampoco negándolo, así que Harry decidió tomarlo como una respuesta positiva.

\- Te veo mañana entonces. – no pudo contener una sonrisa y Draco lo miro totalmente extrañado, sintió sus mejillas arder. – Eh… Adiós. – regreso a su mesa bastante acalorado ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse como una quinceañera enamorada? Maldita sea.

Harry estaba feliz de saber que se encontraría con Draco al siguiente día, sabía que solo debía darle el libro pero ya buscaría alguna excusa para poder hablar con el más tiempo, no podía desperdiciar la casualidad que se le había presentado de haberlo escuchado pidiéndole a madame Prince el libro que el tenia, lo había tomado buscando también información sobre el lobo en que el se convertía, aspectos de su comportamiento principalmente, le había sido de gran ayuda para entender el por qué sentía ciertas cosas cuando estaba el estado de Orión.

Se maldito así mismo por haber adoptado como propio el nombre de Malfoy le había dado, ahora el mismo se refería a su lobo con ese nombre.

Aun no lograba resolver todas las dudas que tenía, pero comprendía mejor a su animal, ahora solo tenía que investigar el por qué le afectaba tanto y como podía dominarlo mejor, pero para eso ocupaba adentrarse en la sección prohibida, pero entre los estudios y las noches con Draco en los jardines, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente estuvo nervioso todo el tiempo, no lograba concentrarse en sus clases. Había intentado peinarse incluso, sin mucho éxito, no entendía por qué quería verse bien, así que simplemente asistió como era normal en el a sus clases de rutina.

Tenía el pesado libro en su mochila, junto con la capa de invisibilidad en caso que encontrara oportunidad de colarse a la sección prohibida.

\- Los alcanzo en la sala común. – dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione una vez que terminaron las clases. Guardaba sus pergaminos y libros en su mochila dispuesto a salir rápidamente hacia la biblioteca.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Hermione.

\- Hermione… habíamos hablado de esto, que no me preguntarías todo el tiempo a donde voy. - dijo Harry sin molestarse, no quería decirles que iba a la biblioteca por miedo a que ella fuera también y arruinara todo su plan.

\- Esta bien, solo… ¿Cuídate, quieres? Y no llegues tarde. – dijo ella.

\- Y si sales, ya sabes… deja una nota. – dijo Ron comprensivamente.

\- No es para tanto, solo saldré un rato, regreso ante del toque. - Colgó su mochila al hombro dispuesto a salir. – Nos vemos al rato.

Camino hacia la biblioteca con paso decidido, tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si estuviese cayendo en picado en su escoba y lo estaba mareando.

Cuando llego a la mesa de Draco, él no estaba, así que se sentó descuidadamente en ella y tomo un libro para intentar distraerse. La biblioteca estaba abarrotada de alumnos, usualmente era la hora en la que mas llena estaba ya que todos iban a hacer sus tareas ahí, la única mesa disponible era la de Malfoy.

\- ¿Potter? ¿Que estás haciendo ahí?, es la mesa del mortífago. – dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giró para encontrarse con Zacharias Smith mirándolo con una mezcla entre sorpresa y asco. Harry sintió su sangre hervir por un momento por el comentario, no noto que Draco estaba del otro lado de la estantería, escuchando todo.

\- ¿Qué no te dijeron que la guerra termino Smith? – Zach se sorprendió, Harry nunca usaba su apellido para dirigirse a el. – Te agradeceré que no te dirijas a el de esa forma, el no es un mortífago, no está marcado, además que gracias a el y a su madre estoy vivo. – Todos sabían que Draco se había negado a reconocerlos en la mansión Malfoy, dándoles un poco de ventaja para escapar, al igual que Narcissa había dicho a Voldemort que el había muerto en el bosque prohibido en la batalla de Hogwarts.

\- Bien. – dijo desdeñosamente Zach entrecerrando los ojos, para después girarse y marcharse de ahí con aire digno.

Draco no cabía en su asombro, Potter lo había defendido, y no entendía por qué.

\- ¿Qué no escuchaste a Smith? Esta es la mesa del mortífago. – dijo Draco acercándose a el, se veía algo molesto. Su túnica ondeaba en su espalda al caminar y Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Snape, sintiéndose melancólico por un momento.

\- Hola Malfoy. – dijo dándole una leve sonrisa. Draco se sentó frente a el, junto a la ventana como siempre, al menos Harry había tenido la decencia de no sentarse en su lugar.

\- Potter. – dijo como siempre, aunque con un tono más cordial.

\- Traje el libro. – abrió la mochila extrayendo el libro y tendiéndoselo. Malfoy lo tomo intentando ocultar la emoción de por fin tener ese tomo en sus manos.

\- Eh… gracias. – murmuro apenas audible, pero Harry escucho perfectamente.

\- No hay de qué. – le sonrió. Debía aprender a controlar sus estúpidas sonrisas, salían a cada rato sin su autorización. Sabía que su fuese Orión estaría moviendo la cola como un perro faldero cualquiera, tenía que aprender a controlarse, no podía estar así entre sonrisas y sonrojos…

\- ¿Potter? – la voz de Draco lo trajo de vuelta, seguía sentado en la mesa con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

\- Ehh.. si, dime.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – Draco no sabía por qué el continuaba ahí.

\- Ah… ¿te importa si estudio aquí? Todas las mesas están ocupadas. – de nuevo comenzó a agarrarse el cabello, al parecer era un tic nervioso que tenía. Draco de nuevo se miraba algo sorprendido y sin saber que decir. No contesto nada, así que Harry lo tomo como que podía quedarse, tomo uno de sus libros y empezó a leer y a tomar apuntes en un pergamino. Ambos sumidos en completo silencio, estudiando, sin maldecirse u ofenderse… Era un buen comienzo, ¿Cierto?

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 _Notas:_ De nuevo quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios! Disculpen por la tardanza, intentare actualizar cada 3 días, estoy intentando hacer una buena historia y la verdad me la pienso mucho, sus comentarios significan mucho para mi!

 **Jess Granger:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo, pero el que sigue sera mas interesante!

 **LaPooh:** Ese fin de semana para ambos fue muy intenso, descubrió otro Draco! Y aunque no lo sabe todavía, el convivir con esa nueva faceta de el, hara que empiece a enamorarse poco a poco, por eso busca conocerlo como humano! Muchas gracias por tu Review, la verdad no me gusta darle muchas vueltas a la situación o escribir cosas de "relleno" no sabia si iba a estar demasiado directo todo haha, pero que bueno que te gusto! No dejes de escribirme!

 **Cinay17:** Tengo un gran plan para ese momento! Espero que te guste

 **Yumeatelier:** ¿Qué te parecio? No dejes de escribirme tu opinión! El siguiente capitulo estará mejor

 **Alexis:** Aquí te traigo otro cap! Espero te guste

 **Guest:** no dejes de escribirme tu opinión! Que bueno que te gusto!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Al final les respondo los Reviews!

 **Resumen** : La guerra ah terminado, y todos los estudiantes afectados regresan a terminar su último ciclo en Hogwarts, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, que después de haber pasado unos meses en Azkaban, es forzado a terminar sus estudios. Sin amigos ni influencias, se encuentra solo hasta que un lobo le salva la vida en el bosque prohibido. Claro que nadie sabe que Harry siguió los pasos de su padre y su padrino y se convirtió en un hábil animago. SLASH Harry/Draco

 **Cap 3.**

Después de esa sesión de estudio que había tenido con Malfoy, no había vuelto a tener otro acercamiento con el más que algunas noches como animago, y había comenzado a pesarle. Le afectaba profundamente los cambios de ánimo de Draco, que de noche fuese uno y de día otro. El intentaba tratarlo bien, lo saludaba incluso pero el rubio seguía tan cortante como siempre y no sabía que hacer para poder llevarse bien con el, y la verdad es que todavía no sabía por qué quería eso, porque simplemente no lo dejaba estar y se dedicaba a otra cosa. ¿Porque estaba cada noche en su cama sin poder dormir deseando salir con el?, ¿porque iba bajo su ventana a llamarlo y por qué su corazón se agitaba cuando veía su cabello platinado asomar por la ventana? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero lo único que sabía es que solo con el no se sentía solo. ¿Con quién podía hablar? Sacar ese eterno pesar que se había instalado en su pecho. Había noches que era tan fuerte que sentía que no podía respirar. Ese dolor que sentía al recordar a todos los que había perdido y de las muertes que más sentía era la de Sirius. El simple hecho de pensar en el le ocasionaba un enorme nudo en el estómago. No sabía a quién odiar por su muerte, necesitaba sacar su frustración en alguien. Como después de haber aceptado el hecho de estar solo, de no tener familia, cuando ya estaba bien con eso, llega Sirius solo para ser brutalmente arrebatado de su lado. Solo pudo probar un poco lo que era no saberse solo, tener una familia, para después volver a ese vacío rutinario que se había vuelto su vida.

Entre mas pensaba en eso mas irritable se ponía y mas se distanciaba de sus amigos, el sabía que ellos no entenderían, en especial Ron.

\- Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmade, pensé que quizás podríamos ir los cuatro. – dijo el pelirrojo cuando salieron de clase de Pociones. Harry llevaba varios días sumido en silencio, parecía constantemente distraído y se limitaba a contestar lo que le hablaban.

\- ¿Quiénes cuatro? – dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hermione, Ginny, tu y yo, por supuesto, podríamos ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo.

\- No se Ron, sé que Ginny es tu hermanita y te preocupa, pero no estoy seguro de poder tener una relación ahora, no quisiera darle la idea errónea

\- No entiendo, pasaste tanto tiempo enamorado de ella antes de la guerra, y ahora que termino ya no quieres nada, ella está esperándote desde hace mucho. – Ron se veía algo molesto, pero no quería presionar mas de lo debido.

\- Lo se, lo se, es solo que no se, ahorita no creo ser buen material para novio y no quisiera arruinar las cosas con ella, si llegamos a salir, quiero que sea definitivo. – Continuaban caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia Herbologia. Harry no estaba seguro de querer salir nunca más con Ginny, la chica era muy demandante y el lo último que necesitaba era otra "Hermione" que estuviese preguntándole todo el tiempo donde esta y con quien, pero tampoco quería enfadar a Ron.

\- Tienes razón, no quisiera que salgas con ella y después algo pase y termine mal… - Ron parecía de acuerdo con la respuesta de Harry por lo que lo dejo estar con ese tema, para sacar otro. – ¿Ya me dirás a donde te escapas por las noches?

\- Ya déjalo Ron. – Dijo Harry algo molesto. – No me estoy metiendo en problemas, solo quiero salir a caminar un rato.

Ron sabía que Harry continuaba profundamente afectado por la guerra. El había perdido gente que quería, pero no como Harry. Su vida siempre había sido más difícil de lo que cualquiera podría decir, así que, si su amigo decidía que escaparse por las noches lo ayudaba, el estaría feliz de que lo hiciera.

Estaba sentado en la sala común, Harry estaba en otra de sus escapadas nocturnas y el sencillamente no podía dormir, por lo que bajo a sentarse junto al fuego, no podía olvidar todo lo que Hermione le había dicho esa tarde.

 _\- Pero Harry tiene que saberlo, Hermione, el odia que le ocultemos cosas…- insistió a su novia, sabía que le repercutiría más tarde si no le decía a su amigo._

 _\- Ron, ya has visto como esta Harry, está muy afectado, no ah podido recuperarse y esto solo lo preocupara más… además si le diremos, solo que ahora no es el momento, hay que esperar a ver si los aurores y la orden pueden obtener más información. – intento razonar la chica. – Ron, no hagas nada precipitado porfavor, esta información me fue confiada como miembro de la orden, no debería habértelo dicho._

 _\- No, no le diré, pero no estoy cómodo con esto… La desaparición del profesor Slughorn no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, acuérdate que los mortífagos lo querían reclutar cuando Voldemort volvió… Dumbledore fue con Harry a convencerlo y estaba oculto en una casa muggle._

 _\- Lo se, Ron… esperemos que este bien, si en unos días no tenemos mas información ya podemos considerar decirle a Harry, pero no tenemos pruebas de que esto haya sido obra de los mortífagos, y solo será preocuparlo en vano, ya que ahorita no podemos hacer nada para ayudar._

 _\- Esta bien Hermione.- asintió a su novia, no había mucho que pudiese hacer para convencerla, por mas argumentos que diera, ella siempre tendría la razón._

Pero realmente no estaba bien, se sentía incómodo sabiendo ese secreto y no pudiendo compartirlo con Harry.

\- Esto nos va a explotar en la cara … - murmuro para si mismo sabiendo que cuando le dijeran a su amigo, estallaría una pelea.

Subió a su habitación dispuesto a intentar dormir, aunque tardo varias horas en lograrlo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y por inercia, como cada día, volteo a ver hacia la cama de Harry. Su amigo todavía dormitaba, estaba acostado sin camisa, sobre un costado, y Ron pudo observar algunas marcas de mordidas en su espalda, se levantó extrañado y se acercó a el, ¿Cómo demonios Harry había obtenido esas mordidas? Claramente no eran humanas.

Harry se levantó de golpe asustado al sentirse mirado, encarando a Ron. – Oh, eres tu, disculpa. – dijo al reconocerlo, relajándose al instante.

\- Harry… tu espalda… ¿Cómo te hiciste esas marcas? - pregunto Ron, claramente preocupado, señalándolo y Harry maldito el momento en el que llego tan cansado que simplemente se quitó la camisa y se tumbó en la cama, olvidando ponerse el pijama, ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón.

\- ¿Si te digo no le dirás a Hermione? – dijo Harry, sabiendo que de esta sería difícil salir, ya eran demasiados secretos hacia su amigo. Miro hacia las camas vacías de sus compañeros de cuarto, al parecer se habían levantado temprano para el desayuno.

\- Claro…- respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba "Genial, mas secretos".

\- Ehh… pues a veces salgo a caminar a los jardines por la noche y nadie me dijo que había lobos en el bosque.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás diciendo que te ataco un lobo? – grito Ron

\- Si, bueno, fue un accidente, no debí adentrarme en el bosque…

\- ¡¿Entraste al bosque prohibido?! – Ron estaba histérico.

\- Ron, tranquilízate, ya fue hace mucho tiempo – intento calmarlo Harry levantándose de la cama, pero el pelirrojo no estaba listo para ceder. - Y no lo eh vuelto a hacer. – mintió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso Harry? ¡Sabes que es peligroso! Si Hermione lo supera no te dejaría pasar esta…

\- Pero no lo sabrá ¿Verdad? – pregunto Harry tan tranquilo, como si lo estuviera retando a que se atreviera a decirle a Hermione.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Ya no se que decirte, últimamente solo me dejas fuera de todo, ya no confías en mi, no hablamos ya de nada, se supone que somos mejores amigos…

\- Precisamente por eso prefiero no decirte nada Ron, por este tipo de reacciones, ya no quiero que estén al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo, se cuidarme solo.

\- ¡Pues entonces deja de hacer estupideces como meterte al bosque prohibido en medio de la noche! – grito Ron, ya estaba bastante molesto, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

\- Vaya forma de empezar el día…- se dijo a si mismo Harry y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha rápida, ya que no quería perderse el desayuno, podría comerse un ciervo entero, literalmente. Guardo, como era costumbre, el mapa del merodeador, su capa de invisibilidad y los libros de las clases de ese día, así como pergaminos, tintero y pluma.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor vio una escena que no alcanzo a comprender. Todos los alumnos susurraban. El bullicio usual no estaba presente ese día. Miro a Hermione que leía "El Profeta" junto a Ron, ambos tenían una expresión dramática, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiesen creer lo que leían. Entonces hubo un ruido proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin y giro la cabeza para alcanzar a ver a Draco Malfoy saliendo a paso decidido del lugar mientras todos lo miraban, señalaban y hablaban en voz baja.

Apresuro el paso llegando a donde estaban sus amigos y alcanzo a leer "Lucius Malfoy es encontrado muerto en la Mansión Malfoy"

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry y sus amigos se giraron para verlo con una expresión de culpa en su rostro que el no entendió.

\- Harry… - dijo Hermione intentando ocultar el diario. – me asustaste, no sabía que estabas ahí.

\- Déjame verlo Hermione, ya vi el titular, no entiendo por que me lo quieres ocultar. La chica le paso el diario con algo de tristeza en los ojos y Harry pudo leer.

 _Ayer por la tarde fue reportado el cuerpo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy, el cual fue encontrado por los aurores al haber recibido una lechuza anónima informando del paradero del mismo. La carta no ah sido revelada. Los medimagos informan que el cuerpo del mortífago tenía tres días de muerto antes de haber recibido dicha carta avisando de su paradero, y presenta claras señales de tortura, así como una desnutrición severa._

 _Lucius Malfoy fue uno de los principales seguidores de el que no debe ser nombrado, cuando finalizo la guerra, el, Narcissa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy huyeron a su mansión, donde el joven Draco fue arrestado por el intento de homicidio de Albus Dumbledore, así como en otros crímenes entre los cuales figura tortura, uso de maldiciones imperdonables, haber planeado la intromisión de mortífagos en Hogwarts, entre otros, aunque al haber demostrado que su participación fue coaccionada, fue liberado después de pasar tres meses en Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy no fue encontrada culpable de nada, y el patriarca escapo sin dejar rastro..._

\- Harry… no debes preocuparte por esto. – dijo Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, su amigo se dio media vuelta saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Una vez fuera tomo su mochila y alcanzo el mapa del merodeador para buscar a Draco mientras algunos alumnos pasaban a su lado, supuso que estaría en su habitación, pero se sorprendió al verlo en los baños del segundo piso. El baño donde el casi lo había matado con el _Sectumsempra_.

Corrió hacia ahí sin pensarlo, Harry sabía que no sería bien recibido y era probable que Draco lo atacara, por lo que saco su varita. No sabía que haría cuando lo viera, solo no quería que pasara por eso solo y en menor tiempo del planeado, sin haberle dado una oportunidad de reconsiderarlo, se encontró frente al aseo de Myrtle la Llorona donde un sollozo ahogado llego a sus oídos, un sollozo que le ocasionó un nudo en la garganta y sin querer, sus pies caminaron hacia el interior del lugar donde por un segundo, la escena de tercer año se revivió.

Estaba inclinado sobre los lavabos sollozando en silencio mientras lagrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Harry se congelo en el acto, nunca hubiese deseado verlo así de nuevo. Se quedó quieto por un momento sin saber que hacer, considerando salir de ahí y dejarlo solo, hasta que Draco reparo en su presencia y su rostro se impregno de rabia.

\- ¡¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste en tercero?! – grito girándose violentamente para encararlo. - ¡Vamos Potter! ¡Termina conmigo de una vez! – Avanzo hacia Harry, se paró a solo un palmo de distancia de el, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la cara, y entonces Draco tomo la mano de Harry que sostenía su varita, y bruscamente la elevo hasta su pálido cuello, clavándola en el fuertemente, dejando una marca roja. - ¡Libra al mortífago de su miseria! - Harry no podía moverse, solo pudo mirarlo y sintió su dolor. Toda esa ira, esa rabia las había estado conteniendo desde hacía mucho y ya no podía más. Draco permanecía frente a el y Harry lo miraba a los ojos, tan grises y cristalinos. Todavía tenía la varita clavada en su cuello, estaba tan cerca de el… sería tan fácil... - ¿Qué esperas Potter? – Dijo Draco sin rastro de rabia, sonaba suplicante, como si realmente deseara que Harry lo matase en ese momento y sin poder contenerse mas, Harry paso por atrás de su cuello la mano que Draco le había alzado y lo jalo contra su pecho mientras que el otro brazo lo pasaba por sus hombros.

Lo sintió pelear contra su abrazo por un momento, pero no le importaba, lo tenía ahí, junto a el, lo necesitaba, así que solo lo sostuvo mas fuertemente hasta que Draco en un segundo de desesperación se abrazó a el como si fuese una tabla en medio del océano volviendo a sollozar más fuerte. Harry sentía su pecho contra el de el, como se agitaba violentamente. Sentía su cuello mojado por las lágrimas de Draco, y su cálido aliento. Sintió sus manos apretarse a su espalda, jalando su túnica, como si tuviese miedo de que Harry se fuese y lo dejara ahí, solo.

Después de unos minutos Draco se sumió en completo silencio, el agarre de sus manos se suavizo sobre la espalda de Harry, estaban posadas suavemente en su espalda, y las lágrimas habían cesado, aunque todavía podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su cuello. Harry estaba recargado en los lavabos mientras el rubio estaba recostado sobre su pecho y ahora que estaba calmado, Harry se sintió algo incómodo por la posición en la que estaban, su corazón latía violentamente, tenía esperanzas en que Draco no se diera cuenta de eso, y también esperaba que nadie entrara y los viera o sería algo muy difícil de explicar, pero antes de que eso pasara, Draco se separó de el, como si el contacto quemara su piel.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Vienes a burlarte del mortífago caído en desgracia? – Ahí estaba, la mirada desafiante, volvía a ser Malfoy de nuevo.

\- Yo… ¡No! – dijo Harry, asustado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino. – Yo leí lo que paso, lo siento mucho…

\- ¡No mientas! ¡¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo?! – grito con rabia. - ¡El intento matarte!

\- ¡Por ti! … lo siento por ti… - dijo Harry y era la verdad, Harry sentía el dolor de Draco, y solo por eso, sentía la muerte de Lucius. ambos quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? – Draco lo miraba desconfiado y hablaba cautelosamente, como si esperara la traición en cualquier momento y Harry no podía culparlo, después de todo lo que había vivido, era imposible simplemente confiar.

\- No lo se, solo me importa.

\- Yo no seré tu obra de caridad, Potter.

\- No busco que lo seas, solo… yo también eh perdido gente… también tengo pesadillas, también me quede solo, sin poder confiar en nadie, y también quiero irme de aquí … - murmuro Harry y Draco lo miro ligeramente sorprendido. Entendió que hablo de mas, esas eran cosas que Orión sabia, el no tenía como saberlas, pero aun así Draco lo negó todo.

\- ¿Y quién dice que así me siento? – dijo recuperando su mirada de superioridad y su compostura.

\- No lo se, lo supuse… - dijo sonriendo tímidamente. - Solo… Quiero decirte que yo no te culpo de nada, se que nuestros pasados años no hemos sido amigos, todo lo contrario, pero ahora no tengo intenciones de continuar peleando con tigo. Si necesitas algo, puedes buscarme.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, se agacho a recoger su mochila, no sabía en qué momento había caído al piso, la colgó en su hombro, le dio una sonrisa triste a Draco y salió de los baños finalmente.

No dejaría a Draco solo, era viernes y el sábado todos los alumnos saldrían a Hogsmade. Pretendía quedarse con el, así que tenía que buscar la forma de acercarse a el.

* * *

Después del encuentro con Potter, se sentía más tranquilo, no sabía si era por la confusión que había ocasionado su actitud, pero le dio un breve instante de distracción antes de volver sus pensamientos a la muerte de su padre.

Había vuelto a su habitación después del encuentro y no se sentía con deseos de hacer nada más que estar recostado en su cama. Se sentía mal por haber odiado a su padre durante todo ese tiempo, siempre creyó que lo volvería a ver y que las cosas se arreglarían, que volverían a ser los mismos de antes, pero ya sería imposible… si tan solo hubiese podido hablar con el antes, haberle dicho que, a pesar de todo, el lo respetaba por ser su padre y agradecía lo que había hecho por el.

Ahora solo quedaban su madre y el. No sabía si ella estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido, probablemente lo leería de la misma forma horrenda que el y se preocupó por ella, no quería que pasara por eso sola, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto en ese momento, ni siquiera sentía deseos de escribirle, ¿Para que? Un montón de palabras que no borrarían el recuerdo, que no la harían sentir mejor, así como a Draco no le haría mejorar leer una carta de su madre en ese momento, solo quería alejarse de todo, y quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido despedirse de el.

Las horas pasaron y Draco no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse de la cama. Ese dia no fue a clases, no podía pensar en otra cosa. La luz se colaba por su ventana iluminando la habitación hasta que escucho el inconfundible aullido de Orión bajo su ventana.

De un salto se levantó para ver al enorme lobo negro bajo su ventana en plena luz del día. Draco busco alumnos en los jardines con la mirada escandalizado, tenía miedo que alguien lo viera.

\- ¡Orión! ¿Qué haces? … ¡es de día! – dijo Draco con una mezcla entre grito y susurro. - ¡Te va a ver alguien!... quédate ahí, maldita sea.

Salió rápidamente hacia los jardines para encontrarse con el lobo. Una vez en la puerta, lo vio salir de su escondite, entre unos matorrales. Le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y así ambos entraron al castillo.

\- Esto es mala idea… pésima idea… - iba murmurando Draco para si mismo, mientras caminaba cautelosamente, asomándose en cada esquina para evitar encontrarse con alguien. Los primeros pasillos eran los más concurridos, pero al ser horario de clases, tuvieron suerte de encontrarlos desiertos, aunque era la última clase, en unos minutos estarían abarrotados de gente. – Llegaron al cuadro que protegía la entrada a la habitación de Draco. – _Perseidas._ – Dijo Draco y el recuadro se abrió mostrando el pasillo que llevaba a su recamara.

Una vez dentro Draco se agacho para abrazar a Orión, llevaba varios días de no verlo y agradecía inmensamente que estuviera ahí con el, acompañándolo, haciendo ese dolor que sentía más digerible para el.

\- Te extrañe amigo. – dijo Draco mientras se separaba de el y miraba sus ojos. Esos ojos tan hermosos que lograban que perdiese cualquier hilo de pensamiento que tuviera en ese momento, para dedicarse a contemplarlos. Tan expresivos y tan fríos al mismo tiempo, tan atormentados, pero a la vez serenos. Sintió algo romperse en su interior al recordar de nuevo su dolor, el aire le faltaba. – Perdí a mi padre, Orión… - Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Se aferró fuertemente al pelaje del lobo, como se había aferrado a Harry en los baños mientras sus ojos se hacían cristalinos. – Ya no estará, ya no mas… ya no volveré a verlo bailar con mi madre, ni volveremos a cenar juntos, ya no caminaremos mas por los jardines de la mansión, ni me vera volar… ya no estará para celebrar cualquier logro que tenga, ni reprenderme cuando me vea caer… ya no mas…

No pudo contenerlo y volvió a llorar abrazado a Orión, que era testigo silencioso de su dolor.

Ambos permanecieron en el piso un buen rato, Draco hincado abrazándose a el hasta que se recargo contra la pared soltando a Orión, el cual recostó su enorme cabeza sobre su regazo. Había dejado de llorar, ahora simplemente respiraba pesadamente mientras lo acariciaba, deleitándose de esa libertad que gozaba, tocando sus orejas, su hocico, su cuello mientras el lobo suspiraba con los ojos cerrados. Ambos se estaban comenzando a dormitar, sumidos en ese trance que solo el dolor, llorar y el sentirse consolado podían brindar, una melancólica tranquilidad, seguida de una pesadez que predecía al sueño, cuando entonces el sonido del retrato que protegía la habitación abriéndose, los saco de golpe.

Orión se puso en pie de golpe colocándose enfrente de Draco para recibir a cualquier persona que entrara, se veía intimidante, había bajado la cabeza y el pelo de su lomo estaba erizado, en clara señal de amenaza y cuando el pasillo revelo a Pansy, Orión le gruño amenazadoramente, prohibiéndole acercarse a Draco.

La chica pego un agudo grito, y se giró para salir de ahí, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

\- ¡Pansy, no! ¡Espera! – grito Draco mientras se ponía en pie. - ¡Orión! ¡No! Es mi amiga….

\- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! – exclamo la chica, deteniéndose cerca de la salida y mirando al enorme lobo y luego a su amigo. - ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

\- Es… olvídalo, solo tranquila, no te muevas. – dijo Draco, Orión continuaba mirándola, no se había movido de su posición. – Orión, escucha… no me hará daño… - El lobo pareció entender y dándole una última mirada amenazante a Pansy, camino hacia un lado de la cama de Draco y se recostó sobre sus patas sin dejar de mirar a Draco. – Ya puedes venir. – informo a la chica, pero no parecía querer moverse de donde estaba. – Vamos Pansy, no te hará daño.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – pregunto ella, dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, con pavor.

\- Solo lo se. – contesto este sentándose en su cama, agotado.

\- Que tranquilizador. – el sarcasmo estaba implícito en su voz. - ¿Vas a explicar…?

\- No. ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz no dejaba opción a debate, y la chica lo entendió. Sabía que quería que le explicara la presencia del lobo.

\- Leí lo que paso, lo siento mucho, solo quería saber cómo estabas. – dijo colocando una mano en su pierna, su tono era cariñoso con el, sonaba preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, ¿Solo a eso venias? – Pansy sabía que Draco estaba resentido con ella, ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaban, y estaba consiente que se merecía el enojo del rubio. Ellos habían estado comprometidos, aunque realmente nunca habían terminado el compromiso, simplemente lo asumieron. Ella le tenía afecto, como amigo, como amante, como novio. Solo que ahora las cosas eran complicadas para ellos.

\- Y ah… verte, te extrañe. – Contesto ella y subió tentativamente la mano sobre su pierna.

\- Curiosa forma que tienes de demostrarlo. – Dijo Draco mirando la mano de la chica, la verdad no le apetecía estar con ella en ese momento, levanto el rostro hacia el de ella, iba a pedirle que se fuera cuando entonces Pansy le dio un beso en los labios. Draco lo correspondió un momento, más por costumbre que por deseo, antes de escuchar un potente ladrido acompañado de un gruido. Ambos se separaron asustados y vieron a Orión parado frente a ellos gruñéndole a Pansy.

\- Maldita sea, Draco… - dijo retirando la mano de su pierna, asustada. – Creo que no le gusto a tu amigo.

Draco miro a Orión sorprendido, no entendía el por que había reaccionado así, tal vez pensó que le estaba haciendo daño, aunque no estaba convencido con esa teoría.

\- Eso parece, será mejor que te vayas. – Pansy lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que la echara a ella, mas bien que atara al animal o lo echara de su cuarto, de perdido al cuarto de baño mientras ella se dedicaba a sacarle el dolor a Draco a punta de polvos.

\- Puedo venir luego, si quieres, mañana todos se van a Hogsmade, podría quedarme aquí con tigo… – dijo sugerentemente, dejando la opción para Draco. - ¿O el está siempre aquí?

\- Te lo hare saber. – se puso en pie para escoltar a Pansy fuera de su habitación. Orión había vuelto a recostarse en su posición anterior, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque no le quitaba un ojo de encima a la situación. La chica se puso en pie y lo miro, su expresión cambio a una de seriedad.

\- Draco, si sabes que eso no es un perro, ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que lo se, ¿A qué viene eso? –respondió ofendido, por la clara insinuación de su falta de conocimiento.

\- Ni siquiera es un lobo normal. - dijo mirando desconfiada al animal que yacía en el piso, fingiendo dormir. Ignorando la actitud ofendida de Draco. – Te meterás en muchos problemas si alguien lo encuentra aquí, podrían expulsarte.

\- Menos mal nadie va a enterarse, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Draco dirigiéndole una mirada gélida y amenazante.

\- Verdad. Solo ten cuidado. – Respondió ella, el sabia muchos secretos de ella que nunca había revelado, no buscaría motivos para que lo hiciera. Draco la escolto fuera de su habitación.

Cuando Draco volvió, se sentó sobre la cama mirándolo. – No te hacía del tipo celoso. – dijo medio en broma, medio enserio, hacia el lobo, el cual solo lo miro y Draco pudo jurar que había resentimiento en sus ojos verdes, aunque era imposible. Se acercó a el y se sentó a su lado para acariciarlo y dijo – Esta bien, no más chicas en mi dormitorio.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su escritorio y tomo el primer libro que encontró, tal vez algo de lectura lograría distraerlo. "Caninos mágicos, no mágicos y donde encontrarlos", era el libro que Potter le había dado. Comenzó a leer intentando encontrar información sobre Orión. El libro estaba muy completo, hablaba sobre las diferentes especies de caninos, los cuales principalmente eran perros, chacales, coyotes y lobos. La sección de lobos era la más amplia, venían todas las especies, sus habitas, sus características, así como descripciones de su comportamiento, alimentación, entre otros.

\- Después de leer esto, creo que eres una especie de lobo gris, fusionado con un oso. - dijo Draco en broma, mirando al lobo, el cual le devolvió la mirada y bufo ocasionando que el rubio riera un poco, realmente parecía que podía entenderlo, era increíble.

Solo existía una especie de lobos mágicos, los cuales tenían la habilidad de hipnotizar a su presa al mirarla a los ojos durante la noche, la hacían sumirse en una especie de trance que hacía que la cacería fuese más rápida y menos violenta, pero eran lobos pequeños de aproximadamente 30 kilos, colores grisáceos.

Continúo leyendo el libro, pero no había ninguna especie que encajara con sus características, los lobos más grandes pesaban unos 60 kg, Orión pesaba alrededor de 80kg, los ojos de los lobos son usualmente ámbar, cafés, amarillos, incluso azules en muy raras ocasiones, pero nunca verdes. Su cuerpo delgado y alargado dando un aspecto fiero, patas largas y su suave y largo pelaje negro.

Se hartó y cerro el libro de golpe, al parecer nunca sabría nada de Orión, sería un misterio con el cual tenía que vivir muy a su pesar. Aunque resolvió muchas incógnitas sobre el comportamiento que tenían en manada, casi todas las especies se comportaban igual. Bajo la historia de todos y cada uno de los lobos siempre menciona el libro una leyenda que dice que un lobo es un animal salvaje que no se puede domesticar. Miro al lobo acostado pasivamente junto a su cama, algo no cuadraba, pero no entendía que, sentía que había algo que faltaba, una valiosa pieza de información, que la tenía enfrente pero no la encontraba.

Estiro la mano sin ver para volver a tomar el libro, pero accidentalmente lo empujo y callo en el piso abierto haciendo un ruido sordo. Se acacho a recogerlo. Se había abierto casi al final, en una sección que decía "Caninos extintos: el Canis Dirus"

Draco miro la imagen, era una ilustración de un lobo enorme, de pelaje gris con blanco, enormes dientes, patas largas y mirada amenazante. Volteo a ver a Orion y comparo, tenían el mismo largo de pelaje, misma forma de orejas y extremidades, pero era imposible, no podía ser un lobo extinto, ¿O si? Continúo leyendo.

 _El lobo gigante o lobo terrible (Canis dirus) es una especie de cánido extinto de gran tamaño que vivió desde América del Norte hasta las Pampas del centro de la Argentina durante el Pleistoceno. El yacimiento donde se han encontrado más restos de Canis dirus es el de Rancho La Brea, cerca de Los Ángeles en Estados Unidos, donde han aparecido unos 3500 esqueletos completos. Ciertas características presentes en este yacimiento invitan a pensar que los lobos terribles, al igual que muchos otros cánidos, eran animales sociables que vivían y cazaban en manada, no había especie que pudiese enfrentarse a un grupo de estos caninos. Sus estrategias de cacería fueron imitadas por todos sus descendientes, e incluso en estrategias de guerra._

 _De grandes fauces, los lobos dire pesaban en promedio unos 80 kg. Sin embargo, las diferencias con este otro cánido, con el que compartió hábitat durante 90 000 años, son importantes. Canis dirus era mucho más robusto. El morro era largo y las mandíbulas potentes, con dientes gruesos y fuertes capaces de triturar huesos. Poseían un aullido característico, diferente al de otras especies de lobos, más grave, prolongado y profundo que el de otros caninos. El nicho que ocupaba en las praderas y estepas norteamericanas de la era glacial era similar al que las hienas tenían en otros continentes. Un gran número de fósiles de herbívoros machacados por las fauces de lobos gigantes refuerzan esta idea._

 _Se cree que tenían una resistencia natural a la magia, equivalente a la que un hombre lobo tendría. Esta especie se distingue de las demás al haberse encontrado un par de dientes extra. Los lobos tienen 42 dientes en total en su mandíbula, el Canis Dire tiene un set de 44 dientes letales que funcionan como cuchillos desgarrando cualquier cosa que entre en su boca. Los ojos de esta especie perpetuaron en sus descendientes, colores Ambar, amarillo, café y variaciones de los mismos, en casos muy raros azules._

 _Se extinguieron aproximadamente hace 10 000 años…_

Había una imagen de los dos dientes extra, estaban localizados atrás de los colmillos superiores, ligeramente mas pequeños, pero igual de imponentes, nunca había puesto atención a eso. Dejo de leer y miro a Orión nervioso… ¿Sera posible? Probablemente simplemente sería una especie de lobo gris con gigantismo, es lo más lógico ¿No?

Se puso en pie, camino hacia el y se sentó a su lado.

\- A ver Orión… - lo tomo del hocico e intento abrirlo, pero el lobo no se dejaba, movía la cabeza incómodo. – No te muevas, anda, déjame ver tus dientes. – basto un segundo en que jalo hacia arriba ligeramente la piel de su hocico para ver el segundo par de colmillos, tan sencillamente visibles, que no podía creer que no los hubiese notado antes.

Se echó hacia atrás sorprendido y se alejó de Orión asustado.

\- Maldita sea, Orión… eres un maldito lobo extinto… desde hace diez mil años…

* * *

 _Notas:_ Porfin! Lo siento tenia una especie de falta de inspiración, espero que les agrade este capitulo, déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto! Significa mucho para mi leerlos

 **PadsGZ12 :** me siento increíblemente halagada por tu review! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, la verdad el único motivo por el que escribo aquí es para tenerlos contentos a ustedes, ya que pues aunque si tengo una idea de algo, a veces prefiero simplemente leer otras historias en vez de enfrascarme en escribir una… me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, no dejes de escribirme tus comentarios!

 **Alexis:** Tengo un gran plan para la forma en la que lo descubrirá, ya veras

 **Cinay17:** Tengo un gran plan para ese momento! Espero que te guste

 **Christine C:** ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Déjame tus cometarios!

 **Yumeatelier:** ¿Qué te pareció? No dejes de escribirme tu opinión! El siguiente capítulo estará mejor

 **Alexis:** Aquí te traigo otro cap! Espero te guste

 **xAyarix:** Muuhas gracias! La verdad no quisiera caer en algo tan rutinario, quiero describir bien el desarrollo de la relación entre ambos, que bueno que te gusto! No debes de escribirme!

 **jess Granger s:** Me encantan tus reviews! Gracias por escribirme! Ya tengo la idea del siguiente capitulo espero poder subirla en un par de días! Me dices que tal si te gusto este

 **Yumeatelier:** Poco a poco Harry va desarrollando mas habilidades del lobo como humano, pronto podrá oler los sentimientos de las personas, asi como tener un mejor oído y tambien las cuerdas vucales, en este caso, aullidos y gruñidos! No te lo pierdas, espero que te guste!

 **Pan con queso** : si Ginny es una molestia, la verdad no soy muy fan del personaje, sera que estoy celosa por que adoro a Harry hahaha muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto, no debes de escribirme!

 **Nympha Nix Nivis:** Capitulo nuevo! Espero que te guste, déjame tus comentarios! =D

 **annnita:** Hola Annita! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, intentare actualizar mas seguido, déjame tus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Al final les respondo los Reviews a los que tengan dudas!

 **Resumen** : La guerra ah terminado, y todos los estudiantes afectados regresan a terminar su último ciclo en Hogwarts, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, que después de haber pasado unos meses en Azkaban, es forzado a terminar sus estudios. Sin amigos ni influencias, se encuentra solo hasta que un lobo le salva la vida en el bosque prohibido. Claro que nadie sabe que Harry siguió los pasos de su padre y su padrino y se convirtió en un hábil animago. SLASH Harry/Draco

 **Cap 4.**

 _Flashback_

 _El frio viento recorría su rostro gentilmente mientras miraba el sol ocultarse tras las montañas, y ese conocido sentimiento de añoranza se apodero de el una vez mas. Odiaba estar solo, prefería mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en el pasado._

 _Si tan solo la vida hubiese sido diferente para el, tal vez el haber elegido a otra mujer, o el no haberse visto cegado por su hambre de poder, o su odio hacia los sangre sucia… Tal vez ahorita podría estar viviendo bien, con uno o dos críos ya terminando en Hogwarts, con una buena mujer que lo amara y el la amara de vuelta, intentando darle una buena vida a su familia, logrando mantener su apellido en alto._

 _Por qué tendría que haber amado a esa mujer, que lo había llevado por un camino de fanatismo y locura, que se había negado a darle hijos, que se había negado a amarlo a el mas que a su señor. Esa mujer fue su perdición._

 _Ahora el estaba ahí pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Era demasiado tarde para desertar, tenía que continuar adelante, ya no había vuelta atras. No había un camino de redención, no habría un final feliz._

 _\- Rodolphus… Slughorn ah hablado por fin. – Dijo la voz de una mujer a su espalda. – Tenemos que probar el hechizo antes de matarlo. – una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro, y ¿Para qué mentirse? No había un lugar en ese mundo para gente para el, tendría que hacerse ese lugar el mismo, porque desde hacía años que lo único que lograba hacerlo sentir vivo era el dulce sonido de los gritos desgarradores que arrancaba de las gargantas de la gente que torturaba, y ver en sus ojos esa suplica, ese pequeño brillo de esperanza de que fuese a perdonar su vida… no había nada mejor que ese segundo en que se extinguía, cuando comprendían realmente que iban a morir, ese segundo de entendimiento y de aceptación, joder, era lo único por lo que vivía últimamente._

 _\- Trae a Lucius. – dijo sin perder su vista del atardecer. – Lo probaremos con el._

 _La mujer asintió a sus espaldas y camino de vuelta a la decrepita cabaña que era su refugio esos días._

 _La noche había caído y con ella por fin la larga espera había terminado, Slughorn se había quebrado._

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal les fue en Hogsmade? – pregunto Harry sentándose junto a sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

\- Bien, abrieron un nuevo pub, está bastante bueno. – dijo Ron alegre. – Si le insistes a la camarera te sirven wisky de fuego.

\- Ginny pregunto mucho por ti. – dijo Hermione, después de haberle dirigido una mirada enojada al pelirrojo por su comentario. – Tal vez deberías hablar con ella Harry, dejarle en claro que ahorita no estas interesado, o tal vez darte la oportunidad.

\- ¿Ah si? – pregunto sin darle importancia. – Ya eh hablado con ella de eso Hermione.

\- Lo se Harry, es solo que tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a la relación.

\- Ahorita no tengo tiempo para eso Hermione, tengo otros asuntos que requieren mi atención, debo concentrarme en estudiar si quiero ir a la academia de aurores. – eso pareció convencer a Hermione, la cual no insistió más en el tema.

Harry había pensado mucho que hacer con su vida ahora que su único propósito había sido cumplido, y la única respuesta coherente era convertirse en auror. El ministerio le había ofrecido entrar directamente al programa de entrenamiento, pero el había rechazado la amable oferta argumentando que si entraba a la academia seria por sus propios méritos y no haciendo gala de su nombre. También había considerado hacer una carrera como jugador profesional de quidditch, pero debía de admitir que por más que amara el deporte, continuar haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer hasta ahora, era mucho más tentador: acabar con magos oscuros.

Después de haber vuelto de la habitación de Draco, había estado pensando mucho en todo lo que había pasado, como el hecho de su forma animaga. Había leído el libro antes de prestárselo, pero nunca había prestado atención a esa última parte, el había asumido que simplemente era un lobo normal, pero más grande del promedio, así como Sirius había sido un perro excepcionalmente grande. Deseo poder confiarle eso a Hermione, sabía que ella lo ayudaría a encontrar el porqué de la situación, pero no podía, todavía no era el momento de decírselo, aunque la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Tampoco lograba entender por qué había reaccionado así al ver a Pansy besar a Draco. En otros años los había visto y no le había importado, pero en ese momento sintió que no podía controlarse, un ataque de rabia se hizo presente al verla besándolo, pero fue todavía peor cuando vio a Draco corresponder el beso. Pensó que había sido el lobo que había reaccionado de esa forma, pero al recordar esa escena en su mente lo hacía sentir odio hacia la chica. Se maldijo a si mismo, realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien contarle todo eso, que pudiese orientarlo, darle algún consejo.

Aquella noche tuvo un sueño turbulento. Se encontraba acostado junto a Draco como tantas veces antes había hecho, su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo del rubio mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano. La otra había caído lánguidamente sobre su pecho desnudo. Eso fue lo que más le sorprendió, era Harry el que estaba en el sueño, no Orión. La misma situación que incontables veces antes había vivido siendo el lobo, solo que ahora en su forma humana. El entregándose a las caricias de Draco, sin recelos, sin preocupaciones, sin importarle nada más que aquella mano que distraídamente acariciaba su cabello y su pecho, sentía una paz profunda que deseo que pudiese durar para siempre, pero se rompió violentamente al despertar. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse por la sorpresa, estaba asustado de su sueño, ¿Cómo demonios podía sentirse así al estar junto a el? Había sido tan real, todavía podía sentir su mano pasando por su cabello, podía embriagarse con su olor y sentir la cálida piel de su abdomen contra su rostro. Sin querer levanto una mano tocando su cara, donde había estado en contacto con la piel de Draco y sin poder controlarlo sintió un calor que iniciaba en su estómago y subía hasta sus mejillas.

\- Maldita sea… ¿Qué me está pasando?... – murmuro mientras cubria su rostro con sus manos, desesperado. Se puso en pie dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo y efectivamente, un fuerte rubor cubría su rostro. Abrió el grifo y mojo su cara con agua fría repetidas veces, intentando olvidar ese extraño sueño que había tenido, sin mucho éxito.

* * *

Navidad se acercaba y con ello Draco se sintió mas miserable que nunca, su familia estaba incompleta ahora que faltaba su padre. Había escrito a su madre un par de veces, aunque no lo expresaba se notaba que estaba devastada por la noticia, al igual que el, pero no se permitiría que los notaran afectados.

Iba caminando por los pasillos intentando no pensar en eso cuando a lo lejos vio a Potter con Granger y Weasley. Desde aquel incidente en los baños había estado evitándolo, se sentía avergonzado por su reacción, haberse abrazado así, el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía sentir increíblemente incómodo. Nunca había abrazado así a nadie, y nunca había permitido que nadie lo viera llorar, únicamente su madre, y con esa ya iban dos veces que Potter lo veía en tan denigrante estado. Lo peor es que no entendía por qué lo había forzado, porque lo había jalado hacia el, ni por que había sentido su corazón presionar tan fuerte contra el suyo. Pero si recordaba cómo se sintió en ese momento, descargo toda su angustia, mando todo a la mierda y solo le importo el hecho de que estaba siendo abrazado, que a alguien le importaba como se sentía, solo quería que no lo soltara nunca. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry que le sonrió tímidamente y su corazón dio un vuelco acompañada con una horrenda sensación de vértigo. Se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada continuando con su camino. Estúpido Potter.

Entro al Gran Comedor y se sentó en su usual lugar, cerca de los profesores. Se sirvió algo de zumo de calabaza y unos panecillos de desayuno y comenzó a comer distraídamente mientras leía un libro de pociones, estaba dispuesto a terminar sus estudios con las mejores calificaciones posibles a pesar de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida.

Las lechuzas hicieron su aparición unos minutos después y Draco pudo ver la hermosa lechuza de su madre, que se posó elegantemente frente a el, extendiendo una pata.

Abrió la carta rompiendo el sello y reconoció la distinguida caligrafía.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Me da gusto saber que estés excelentemente, en la mansión Black todo está de maravilla, gracias por preguntar._

 _Debido a los últimos sucesos debo pedirte que estas vacaciones las pases en el colegio, ya que no quisiera arriesgar algún evento desafortunado que amargue nuestras fiestas, espero comprendas._

 _Te extrañare._

 _Narcissa_

Draco doblo la carta y la guardo en su túnica, sabia a que se refería su madre, no quería que acabara como Lucius y sabía que en el colegio estaría seguro, pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, no quería dejarla sola, ya le escribiría alguna carta para intentar que desistiese en su intento de dejarlo en el colegio.

Llego el toque de queda y Draco estaba recostado sobre su cama, tenía varios días de no ver a Orión y su compañía le hacía falta, además estaba algo preocupado por el. Recordó la vez que salvo su vida enfrentándose a esa araña gigante, ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Ese lobo era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía últimamente, y después de perder a su padre no sabía si podía perderlo a el también, cada noche se desvelaba esperando poder oír su característico aullido bajo su ventana, pero no llegaba, estaba ansioso y triste, tal vez se había olvidado de el.

Ya muy entrada la noche, continuaba sin poder dormir, por lo que se levantó, se colocó su túnica dispuesto a salir a caminar al jardín, tal vez si se acercaba al borde del bosque prohibido y lo llamaba, el lobo acudiría. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que así fuera y no podría conciliar el sueño hasta no lo intentarlo.

Camino sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines, el frio lo golpeó fuertemente y lamento no haber llevado su bufanda o algo más abrigador, pero no se dejaría intimidar por eso en ese momento.

Ya estaba cerca del borde del bosque cuando la suave luz de la luna ilumino una silueta sentada en un árbol a orillas del lago y por un momento pensó en regresar para no ser visto pero sus pies parecieron traicionarlo al hacer sonar la hierba bajo ellos, llamando la atención de quien fuese que estuviera ahí sentado.

\- Malfoy. – reconoció esa voz, era Potter, sonaba sorprendido por verlo ahí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – respondió este, se acercó un poco más a el para evitar alzar la voz y que fuesen descubiertos.

\- Yo… no podía dormir. – dijo Harry y regreso su vista al calmado lago.

\- ¿Mal sueño?

\- Como casi cada noche. – su voz sonaba triste, nunca lo había visto así. - ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

\- Tampoco podía dormir. – dijo, continuaba parado donde mismo, indeciso en si debia retirarse de ahí, evidentemente había interrumpido un momento en el cual Potter parecía no querer compañía. – Te dejare solo.

\- No… espera. – Harry volteo su rostro hacia el. - ¿Quieres… sentarte? – Pregunto tímidamente, Draco permaneció parado unos segundos antes de tomar la decisión de echarse en la fría hierva junto a el.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – Dijo Draco intentando romper el incómodo silencio. – Del sueño, quiero decir.

\- No realmente… - si miraba completamente abatido, su pesar era casi palpable. – Es solo… que se acumula todo.

\- Te entiendo. – Y realmente lo hacía, ya que el también sentía el peso de todo lo que le pasaba.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirando el lago, y el frio comenzó a calar sus huesos, maldijo de nuevo el momento en el que decidió salir sin su bufanda, se abrazó a si mismo en un intento de conservar calor.

\- Estas temblando. – dijo Harry mirándolo, y antes que pudiese decir algo, se quitó su bufanda y se la coloco a el alrededor del cuello. Draco pudo percibir su aroma inmediatamente. Estaba sorprendido por el gesto y no supo cómo reaccionar. Harry le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y volvió su vista al lago.

\- No era necesario. – Harry solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero Draco aun así la tomo y la envolvió más en su cuello, cubriendo su boca con ella. El aroma se hizo más fuerte y Draco cerró los ojos un momento disfrutándolo, olía bastante bien.

\- Te vez bien con los colores de Gryffindor. – dijo Harry sonriéndole.

\- Si le cuentas a alguien, tendré que matarte. – respondió Draco con una media sonrisa y Harry se perdió en ella por un momento.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – Se recostó sobre la hierba poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el cielo. – Son hermosas ¿no crees?... ¿Tu sabes de constelaciones, Malfoy?

\- Si. – se recostó junto a el y alzo un brazo apuntando al cielo. – Ahí está Orión, ¿Vez esas tres estrellas alineadas? Ese es el cinturón de Orión, y el pequeño arco de ahí es su escudo.

\- Oh, si, ya lo veo. – dijo Harry. – Siempre me llamaron la atención esas tres estrellas, se ven tan perfectamente alineadas, que pareciera imposible.

\- Ahí, a un lado… ¿Vez ese triángulo? – Draco acompañaba sus palabras con movimientos de sus manos, intentando señalar la constelación mencionada. - Esas tres estrellas que forman un triángulo, es la constelación de Tauro, y a un lado de Orión, esta Canis Maior y Canis Minor, que son sus perros.

Era totalmente surrealista, el y Potter recostados en la hierba en medio de la noche mirando estrellas, se sentía como si estuviese flotando dentro de un sueño, con una extraña neblina que no permitía ver con claridad a su mente, sus sentimientos, todo era tan sencillo en ese momento, todo parecía ser posible.

Harry se giró sobre un costado, quedando apoyado en un codo, mirando a Draco, sonriéndole.

\- Sabes mucho de constelaciones. – dijo y Draco lo miro.

\- Es una tradición en la familia Black poner nombres de estrellas o constelaciones a los descendientes, además lo encuentro fascinante. – respondió este mientras se giraba también sobre un costado quedando frente a frente con Harry, estaban bastante cerca y Draco podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de este.

\- ¿Cuál es tu constelación favorita? – pregunto Harry y Draco sonrió.

\- Orión definitivamente.

El rostro de Harry se ilumino con una sonrisa. A pesar de ser de noche, la luna iluminaba perfectamente las atractivas facciones de su rostro. Nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca era imposible no notar lo cálida que parecía ser su piel, deseo poder levantar sus manos y sentir el contraste con sus dedos, tan gélidos en todos los sentidos. El frio parecía haber acentuado el color en sus labios, se miraban más rojizos de lo usual, la grácil forma en que su cabello caía descuidadamente sobre su frente ocultando la cicatriz con tan siniestro pasado. Y pensar que a ese joven y atractivo mago debía su vida y la de su madre.

Harry lo miraba expectante, con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus verdes ojos perdidos en los labios de Draco y pudo notar como pasaba saliva nerviosamente. Al no tener bufanda, Draco pudo ver con claridad el movimiento de su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando.

Su boca se sintió muy seca en ese momento y comprendió lo que Harry deseaba.

Bajo sus ojos grises a los labios de Harry, indeciso, no sabía si había leído mal las señales, ni sabía que pensar o sentir, todo parecía tan surreal, continuaba dentro de ese sueño. Tal vez así lo fuese, un mágico sueño donde todo era posible.

Como última prueba, levanto su mano lentamente y lo tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza mientras con su dedo pulgar delineaba su labio inferior. Era tan suave y cálido. Harry no se retiró, cerró los ojos entregándose a la caricia que se le estaba brindando y Draco no pudo resistirlo más. Lo jalo con la misma delicadeza de antes y poso sus labios suavemente sobre los del otro chico. Sintió a Harry suspirar sobre su boca mientras sus labios se movían ligeramente sobre los propios, correspondiéndolo. Ambos se besaron durante momento, permitiendo a sus lenguas entrar en esa tímida, pero erótica danza. Draco sintió la cálida mano de Harry posarse sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia si mismo con firmeza, como si llevara tanto tiempo deseando eso.

Después de entregarse al momento durante un largo rato, Draco rompió el beso suavemente, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de Harry, recargo su frente contra de el. Se sentía completamente ebrio, no podía pensar con claridad. Se separó un poco de el y miro sus labios, ahora estaban ligeramente hinchados y brillosos. Quería seguir besándolos. Harry tenía una mirada indescifrable en su rostro, una mezcla de confusión y añoranza, de deseo y miedo. Draco le brindo un último beso, fue suave, simplemente rozo sus labios, sintiendo su aliento, disfrutándolo como si fuese el ultimo, pensando que tal vez así seria.

Se puso en pie bajo la mirada de Harry, hizo una señal con la cabeza a modo de despedida, y se retiró de ahí caminando hacia el castillo, de vuelta a su habitación sintiéndose como si flotara. El camino fue más largo de lo que recordaba que era, pero no importaba por que en ese momento todo era perfecto, recordaba los suaves labios de Harry y una extraña sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de su estómago y su corazón se agitaba, ¿Qué era eso? Nunca lo había sentido, pero quería tirarse en el piso y reír cada vez que le pasaba, quería volar, gritar, correr… ¿Qué demonios...?

Entro a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama contemplando el techo, sin entender que es lo que acaba de suceder. Había besado a Harry Potter, y este no lo había rechazado.

El nunca había besado a un hombre, ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero ese beso que acababa de compartir con Harry lo había quemado por dentro como ningún otro. Levanto la mano y la llevo a sus labios, recordando y pensando que aun quedarían restos de ese beso sobre ellos.

Recordaba la mirada ansiosa de Harry al contemplar sus labios, el deseaba que Draco lo besara, podía estar seguro de eso. Como había pasado saliva nerviosamente, expectante. Nunca pensó que Harry pudiese desearlo así. Según el sabía que andaba tras la chica Weasley.

Muchos hombres habían deseado a Draco con anterioridad y eso nunca le había molestado, al contrario, disfrutaba de provocarlos ligeramente con sonrisas, haciéndoles pensar que existía una remota posibilidad de que fuesen tomados en cuenta, lo cual era imposible ya que el solo disfrutaba de la atención. Pero esta ocasión había sido diferente, se había sentido deseado, querido, había sido sencillamente un momento mágico y había deseado corresponder a Harry.

El aroma de su bufanda continuaba embriagándolo, y sintió el deseo de poder obtener ese olor directamente de su cuello. Una oleada de frustración y enojo lo golpeo. Lo deseaba, pero no era posible. Lo mejor sería ir a dormir y pensar en eso en otra ocasión, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar del recuerdo de lo sucedido.

* * *

Harry vio a Draco partir, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista en la oscuridad, después volvió a recostarse en la hierba y suspiro sonoramente. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, no quería buscarle explicaciones, ni saber por que había sucedido, simplemente se sentía tan dichoso en ese momento que quería atesorarlo, sabía que después la realidad lo azotaría con crudeza y tendría que reprenderse a si mismo, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, acababa de besar a Draco, acababa de compartir con el un momento especial. Podía sentir que había sido así. Cuando dijo que su constelación favorita era Orión, le dirigió una sonrisa genuina, como las que le dirigía al lobo, pero esta había sido para el, para Harry. Había deseado tanto que Draco le sonriera así, que cuando lo hizo se sintió perdido, Draco podría haberlo hechizado, aventado al agua helada, o golpeado, pero nada importaba porque Harry había conseguido que esa sonrisa fuese dirigida a el. Algo totalmente especial.

Después del extraño sueño que había tenido sobre Draco brindándole caricias a su forma humana, se había sentido tan confundido que había dejado de buscar al rubio en su forma de lobo, se conformaba con mirar la luna por las noches pensando en su Draco estaría pensando en el también. Ahora entendía mejor el sueño, la necesidad que sentía de ser objeto de afecto del rubio, el por que ya nada mas le interesaba mas que estar ahí para el.

Durante todo ese tiempo que habían compartido juntos, Harry había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un lado de Draco que nadie más conocía, su lado gentil y genuino, lo había visto llorar, así como reír y cada vez que lo miraba feliz, sentía esa extraña sensación de vértigo en su estómago, se sentía emocionado y dichoso.

Haber estado ahí, acostado en la hierba con el había sido increíble, pero cuando llego al punto en el que Draco simplemente guardo silencio y lo miro a los labios, Harry sintió como su interior ardía. No quiso detenerse a pensar, simplemente deseaba besarlo, pero el no tomaría la iniciativa, no quería asustarlo y perder el avance que habían tenido hasta ahora, aunque lo deseara tanto.

Pero cuando vio la mano de Draco acercándose a su rostro y tomándolo toda razón abandono su cabeza, se sintió completamente perdido y había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido. No había punto de comparación con nada. Esa forma tan perfecta de besarlo, tan seductor, como si en ese momento solo existiesen los labios de Harry y su deseo por besarlos. Sentía a si mismo arder con el simple hecho de recordarlo.

Había que admitirlo, estaba completamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Bien podrían librarlo de su miseria en ese momento.

Volvió a su habitación con ese pensamiento en mente, completamente dichoso, ya se tomaría tiempo para auto compadecerse mañana, ahora simplemente quería atesorar el momento. Considero incluso pasar la noche con Draco en forma de Orión para ver si decía algo de el, pero sabía que eso sería invadir su privacidad de una forma nada buena, y si Draco algún día se enteraba que el era el lobo, nunca se lo perdonaría, así que lo dejo pasar esta vez. Tuvo que conformarse con tirarse en su cama con una enorme sonrisa y entregarse a ese hermoso sueño donde los labios de Draco volvían a ser suyos otra vez.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Perdon por tardar tanto, espero haberlo compensado con el contenido de este capítulo haha espero que les haya gustado! Dudas, sugerencias o cualquier comentario, porfavor déjenme sus reviews! Son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo

Abajo les respondo sus dudas que hayan dejado en los Reviews!

 **Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0** **:** Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado! Y si te spoileare un poco, los capítulos los voy creando conforme me voy sintiendo, realmente no tengo mucha idea de cómo será uno después de otro, si se hacia dónde quiero llegar, o sea el final, pero el intermedio va saliendo, el plan es que Draco lo descubre de golpe en una situación de vida o muerte peeero, como te digo, puede cambiar dependiendo del dia en que escriba hahah

 **SELENE 333:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu RW que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, deberías publicar tus escritos, es una buena forma de desahogarte, dime que te parecio este cap


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Les traigo otro capítulo una disculpa, se que paso muchísimo tiempo pero ahora si vuelvo decidida a terminar, espero que les guste.

 **Resumen** : La guerra ah terminado, y todos los estudiantes afectados regresan a terminar su último ciclo en Hogwarts, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, que después de haber pasado unos meses en Azkaban, es forzado a terminar sus estudios. Sin amigos ni influencias, se encuentra solo hasta que un lobo le salva la vida en el bosque prohibido. Claro que nadie sabe que Harry siguió los pasos de su padre y su padrino y se convirtió en un hábil animago. SLASH Harry/Draco

 **Cap 4.**

Una suave luz invadió la habitación haciéndole saber que el sol había salido, gracias a Merlín era sábado y no tenía que salir de la cama en ese momento. Se sentía con su humor renovado, pero cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su memoria sintió su corazón agitarse, así como su estómago mientras una extraña sensación como la que te acompaña al día siguiente de una buena borrachera se apodero de el. Resaca moral, o así la llamo el.

\- Maldita sea… ¿En que estaba pensando? – dijo mientras se giraba de lado, lo cual empeoro las cosas, ya que, sobre su cama, a su lado estaba, amenazante, la bufanda que la noche anterior Harry le había pasado sobre su cuello. – Oh Dios, no... – gimió, pero en un impulso la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro y aspiro fuertemente para después abrazarse a ella de forma desesperada. – ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!

Se levantó de su cama forzosamente, no quería perderse el desayuno. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y se dispuso a salir una vez que su vanidad estuvo satisfecha. Tomo su mochila y se quedó mirando la bufanda que seguía sobre la cama, no sabía qué hacer con ella, sabía que debía devolverla, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente estable emocionalmente en esos momentos para buscar a Potter… tendría que esperar.

Llego al Gran Comedor algo tarde, por lo que estaba bastante concurrido, en ese momento entraban las lechuzas haciendo entrega de los respectivos paquetes y cartas, llevándole su habitual "El Profeta". En el cual aparecía en primera plana una foto con una elegante Narcisa sonriendo atractivamente mientras sostenía la mano de un hombre mayor a modo de saludo, como su padre, Lucius, después de cerrar un importante negocio.

 _San Mungo estrena nueva ala._

 _Gracias a un generoso donativo proveniente de Narcisa Black, el hospital San Mungo ha abierto sus puertas a las víctimas de la guerra, abriendo una nueva área especializada en tratamiento de maldiciones imperdonables y de magia negra, así como atención psicológica a quien sea que la requiera. "La guerra ha terminado, pero sus consecuencias nos perseguirán por siempre, es por eso que esta nueva área de San Mungo traerá muchos beneficios a todos los afectados…" Cita la Sra. Black._

El Gran Comedor estallo en cuchicheos, especialmente la mesa de Slytherin, que discretamente miraban a Draco.

Sonrió apenas perceptiblemente mientras bebía su zumo de calabaza. Su madre estaba intentando posicionar su apellido nuevamente y el lo sabía. Se había deslindado del apellido Malfoy, y en ningún momento se mencionaba en la nota que fuese la viuda de Lucius Malfoy, lo que significa que probablemente tuvo que dar algunos galeones al periodista para que no mencionara ese detalle.

\- Bien pensado, madre… - murmuro cerrando el periódico y guardándolo en su mochila.

\- Una nueva ala eh San Mungo, ¿Eh? – dijo Pansy sentándose junto a el descuidadamente y sirviéndose fruta de una de las bandejas.

\- Así es, "traerá muchos beneficios a todos los afectados" – respondió Draco, citando a su madre en el Profeta.

\- Bien jugado. Un par más de esas y seguro vuelves a ser el ídolo de todos.

\- Por mi todos pueden beber veneno de basilisco. – dijo Draco casualmente. - ¿Y qué haces aquí sentada? ¿No te importa que te vean con el Slytherin caído en desgracia?

\- Estoy segura que en poco tiempo todo habrá quedado atrás y tu volverás a tener el peso que tenías ante la sociedad, y quiero estar a tu lado cuando eso suceda, cariño. – dijo Pansy acercándose a el coquetamente. – Además te vez irresistiblemente atractivo el día de hoy. – dicho esto paso una mano sobre su pecho suavemente, provocándolo.

El gesto sobresalto a Draco ligeramente, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran a la mesa de Gryffindor hasta toparse con los de Harry, que lo miraban traicionados, con una mezcla entre confusión, enojo y dolor.

Pansy continúo comiendo, ajena a lo que acababa de suceder, pero Draco no pudo probar bocado. No entendía por que le había afectado esa mirada, tenía que meditar las cosas con calma, no existía posibilidad de que el y Harry pudiesen desarrollar lo que sea que había sucedido, así que más valía olvidarse de ello, por el otro lado, Pansy proviene de una buena familia, es atractiva y astuta, le traería muchos beneficios continuar con su compromiso con ella.

\- Todos los días soy irresistiblemente atractivo. - Le respondió a la chica sonriendo sensualmente y a continuación la beso suavemente. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? No lo sabía, pero en sus ojos siguieron al joven de cabello oscuro mientras salía del Gran Comedor a paso decidido, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su mochila. – Te veo más tarde. – le dijo a Pansy y se fue en busca de Harry.

Lo encontró apenas salió del Gran Comedor, mientras el moreno se había detenido a recuperarse de la escena, pero al parecer era muy pronto, ya que continuaba afectado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto de mala manera a Draco en cuanto este se detuvo frente a el. Estaba recargado en la pared con la mochila en el piso.

\- Escucha Potter, no se que fue lo que paso anoche, no debió llegar a… eso. - Harry alzo la mirada, y la clavo en sus ojos, dolido.

\- Entiendo.

\- Entonces, ¿Estamos bien? – pregunto tentativamente después de uno breve momento de silencio. Harry no sabía que contestar, claro que no estaban bien, pero Draco le estaba dando la oportunidad de tomar todo esto como un mal entendido, y no quedar como un tío dolido al haber sido rechazado.

\- Estamos bien. – respondió.

Durante los siguientes días en el colegio solo se habló de Malfoy y Parkinson, juntos de nuevo, y de como este se había vuelto de nuevo el líder de Slytherin, lo que significaba que siempre estaba rodeado de su casa.

Las ofensas y burlas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin habían disminuido considerablemente después de la guerra. Muchos de los Slytherin encontraban su orgullo pisoteado, sus familiares en Azkaban, otros muertos, apellidos en deshonra, fortunas desvanecidas, entre otras cosas. Los Gryffindor habían tomado ventaja de esto los primeros meses, hasta que comprendieron que hacer bulla del caído no es divertido, así que la eterna rivalidad entre ambas casas, quedo en una fría coexistencia, pero ahora que Draco había vuelto a ser la cabeza de la serpiente, la competitividad se renovó, y con ello poco a poco las burlas y peleas.

Esos días Harry había encontrado refugio entre los lobos.

Al despertar al día siguiente de haber besado a Draco, las cosas habían sido muy confusas para el. Fue difícil salir de la cama incluso, se quedó pensando y recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Había llegado a la revelación de que se había enamorado fuertemente de Draco, y el haberlo besado solo fue una confirmación. Harry nunca había estado enamorado a ciencia cierta, por lo que no podía estar seguro, pero ya desde hace mucho tiempo que la única motivación de sus días, era el momento en que podía ver a Draco y estar con el, aunque fuese solo en la forma de Orión. El poder olerlo, sentirlo, verlo feliz, era lo que lo hacia sonreír y simplemente vivir para eso.

Sabía que sería difícil, pero Draco lo había besado, tal vez eso significaba algo… ¿no?

Un torbellino de emociones se apodero de él, y tras mucho pensarlo, decidió que no estaría tranquilo hasta que no hablara con Draco, simplemente quería decirle que le gustaría verlo más seguido… ¿Tal vez?... No tenía idea, pero había quedado demasiado en el aire que debía ser dicho.

Se sentó en el Gran Comedor y ahí estaba el, en su lugar habitual, desayunando pasivamente.

"En cuanto salga del Gran Comedor, ire a buscarlo" – Se dijo mentalmente, intentando darse valor, pero la escena que siguió le cayó como un balde de agua fría, terminando así con sus planes.

Draco la había besado… El había iniciado el beso, y lo había hecho enfrente de todos. Harry sintió que algo dentro de el se rompía.

\- Los veo en clase, olvide algo en mi habitación. – Dijo rápidamente a Ron y Hermione, echando su mochila al hombro y saliendo a paso decidido del Gran Comedor.

Los días pasaron y el humor de Harry no mejoraba, tanto cuchicheo sobre Malfoy y Parkinson, verlos en los pasillos o simplemente ver algún Slytherin le afectaba, incluso había protagonizado algunos de los altercados contra la casa de las serpientes. Por las noches desaparecía, llegaba tarde a clase o incluso a veces simplemente no aparecia.

Era un fin de semana por la noche, y Hermione se encontraba regresando a su sala común, entro por el recuadro, cuando vio a Harry sentado junto al fuego con la mirada perdida.

Su piel, mas pálida de lo normal, un varonil bello que cubría su rostro en una perfecta barba de uno o dos días, a juego con ese cabello rebelde, no se explicaba por que pero su amigo expiraba un aire muy distinto que antes, ¿Hacia cuanto que no lo veía? También su cuerpo había cambiado, parecía ser un poco más alto y fuerte, pero su expresión era vacía.

Se sentó junto a él, respetando su silencio por unos momentos, y entonces pregunto. - ¿Qué pasa Harry? Me tienes preocupada desde hace tiempo. Harry no respondió.

\- ¿Así va a doler siempre? – pregunto el a su amiga y entonces ella entendió, Harry tenía el corazón roto.

\- No, no siempre va a doler así, después se hace más llevadero.

\- Pero entonces, ¿siempre lo voy a sentir? – Su mirada siempre estuvo clavada en el fuego.

\- Depende si es amor.

\- Quisiera arrancarme el corazón del pecho para ya no sentir esto.

\- Ya pasara Harry, créeme, ya pasara. – Se quedó con el a su lado, aprovechando este instante en el que el quería estar con ella, en que requería consuelo, hasta que como todas las noches, Harry salió por el retrato, para no volver hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Las fiestas decembrinas se acercaban, mezclando así las casas, creando parejas y aventuras de una noche, por lo que todos esperaban ansiosos. Este año no sería la diferencia ya que Ravenclaw estaba organizando una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres y todas las casas estaban invitadas, habían logrado colar whisky de fuego así como una cantidad exorbitante de cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron y Hermione habían logrado convencer a Harry de asistir a la fiesta, aunque les costó mucho trabajo, creían que sería lo mejor para mejorar el estado de ánimo tan lúgubre que había acechado a su amigo durante el último mes.

La fiesta había empezado bien, la decoración era navideña, había muérdago por todos lados, y el techo estaba encantado para parecer el cielo nocturno. Unas románticas velas flotaban en el aire mientras las parejas bailaban al son de alguna melodía pegajosa.

Harry y algunos otros Gryffindor, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo Cerveza de mantequilla, viendo a algunas chicas bailar. Pronto la temperatura subió cuando Pansy comenzó a bailar sensualmente con otra chica, provocando así que más gente se uniera a la pista.

Draco estaba sentado despreocupado en la mesa de al lado rodeado de Slytherin viendo a su novia bailar, aunque sin aparente interés.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, las parejas comenzaron a retirarse a lugares más privados, dejando tan solo a un puñado de alumnos de cada casa.

\- ¡Ya llego el momento! - Exclamo Seamus Finnigan, poniendo un mazo de cartas sobre la mesa emocionado. – ¡Strip Poker!

\- Estas loco Finnigan. – Respondió Parvati con un gesto entre ofendido y divertido en la cara.

\- Oh vamos... Sera divertido, Harry jugara, ¿A que si Harry? – pregunto con su animado acento irlandés.

\- No lo creo Seamus, es mejor que ya me vaya. – Dijo levantándose, pero en ese momento Pansy se acercó a la mesa.

\- ¿Strip póker? ¡Yo juego! Me voy a quedar con todas sus prendas. – Y se sentó casualmente,. Harry emitió un gruñido e hizo una mueca de molestia. Al saber que Pansy iba a jugar, más gente comenzó a reunirse para el juego, algunos solo como espectadores, y otros participando. – Draco, cariño, ven a jugar.

\- ¿Qué? Estas loca Pansy. – Dijo este molesto, que no se había movido de su lugar.

\- Es la única forma de hacer que juegue Potter, y todas quieren que juegue Potter, si no tiene interés en vencerte, no jugara. – Explico como si fuese lo más casual del mundo poniendo un gesto de inocencia. – Y tienes que hacer lo mejor para tu comunidad.

\- A mí no me incluyan en esto, no planeo jugar. – Dijo Harry molesto.

\- ¡Harry…. Harry… Harry…! – Comenzó gritando Finnigan mientras hacia un gesto para alentar a todos, en unos momentos todos estuvieron gritando por el.

\- ¡Esta bien!, pero solo un rato eh.

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Finnigan. A pesar de ser un juego muggle, se hizo muy popular entre los alumnos en los últimos años, era una especie de tradición jugarlo en algunas fiestas. – Veo que somos pocos valientes.

Comenzó a repartir las cartas, dentro del juego se encontraba Harry, Parvati y Padma Patil, Levander, Pansy, Ron, Finnigan, Terry Boot, Nott.

Recibió sus cartas y las miro con nervio, tenía algo bueno. Las reglas del juego es que cuando pierdes, te quitas una prenda, la que tu elijas, así que bien podría quitarse un calcetín, no estaba tan mal.

\- Subo la apuesta a dos prendas, pero una debe ser la playera. – Dijo Pansy.

\- ¿Quién paga? - Pregunto Seamus, y únicamente pagaron Nott y Harry. - Bien, abran su juego.

Harry abrió sus cartas y sintió su corazón agitarse y congelarse al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta que el perdía. Un coro de chicas que no estaban jugando cuchicheo por todo el salón, ansiosas de ver al héroe sin camisa ocasionando que este se sonrojara notoriamente.

\- Oh vamos Potter, es solo una camisa. – Dijo Draco alzando una ceja desafiantemente. Harry lo miro con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad.

\- ¿Y tu que opinas si ni siquiera estás jugando? – Dicho esto se levantó de la silla sonriendo, si ya había perdido, mas valía hacer que valiera. Y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente los botones de su camisa mirando ocasionalmente a alguna chica y sonriéndole coquetamente mientras sus dedos bajaban al siguiente botón. El salón estaba en total silencio, roto únicamente por algún suspiro. Llego al último botón, lo abrió y dejo caer la camisa al piso revelando así un torso perfectamente bien definido y una espalda ancha que hizo pasar saliva a más de una persona. Harry clavo sus ojos arrogantes en los de Draco, que parecía fastidiado por la situación, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. - ¿Satisfechos? – pregunto galantemente mientras volvía a sentarse.

\- Pues las chicas parece que si lo están. – Dijo Seamus entre risas.

\- Vaya que guardadito te lo tenías, Potter. – Pansy continuaba mirándolo coqueta, con esa sonrisa arrogante característica de ella. – Va, siguiente mano.

El juego continuo, la siguiente en perder fue Parvati, que decidió quitarse los zapatos, luego Nott, se quitó el cinturón de mala manera. Cuando Pansy perdió, se quitó la camiseta por voluntad propia y así el juego continuo hasta el siguiente punto crítico.

\- Quiero subir mi apuesta. – Dijo Nott. – Quiero apostar el pantalón, los que sea que sigan en juego deben apostar lo mismo, y además, si gano, puedo elegir quien le quita la prenda al perdedor. – Finnigan, que parecía ser el líder del juego, volteo a ver a todos los presentes, los cuales parecían estar de acuerdo. – Oh no, pero también pueden participar en esto los que solo están de espectadores. Si alguien no desea participar puede retirarse. – De nuevo hubo murmullos, pero nadie se fue, a fin de cuentas, era solo quitar un pantalón, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Únicamente pagaron la apuesta Harry y Pansy - De acuerdo, abran su juego.

Harry tenía un, nada despreciable, full de reinas con cincos, bastante altas posibilidades de ganar, pero para su sorpresa, Nott tenía una flor corrida, y Pansy un póker de diez.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Grito Harry y aventó sus cartas en la mesa de mala manera.

\- Bien Potter, hora del pago, y Malfoy será el que te quite el pantalón. – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, ya que nunca termino de agradarle el rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Malfoy.

\- Acordamos que los que se queden pueden participar en esto, y al no irte estas aceptándolo, asi que ahora tienes que hacerlo.

Draco sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quedaría como un cobarde. Nott lo había planeado todo, ese maldito, nunca termino de agradarle, el fue el único que no acepto a Draco de vuelta en el grupo de Slytherin.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Harry como aquel que camina hacia la horca. Se paró frente a el y de nuevo estaba ese maldito silencio, tan tenso, y todas esas miradas atentos a el, a sus manos… y ese maldito y adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Potter. Tomo el cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo a velocidad normal, no quería verse afectado, pero su olor lo estaba volviendo loco, además que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel desnuda frente a el. Una vez que termino con el cinturón, lo saco del pantalón y vio como este caía un poco pero se detenía en su cadera, dejando ver las líneas en forma de V que se formaban en ella, pasando por su vientre y perdiéndose entre la ropa hacia lo que era su entrepierna. Subió la mirada y descubrió que Harry estaba viéndolo detenidamente, aún continuaba bastante sonrojado, así que le sostuvo la mirada mientras desabotonaba el pantalón, hizo más presión de la debida al bajar la cremallera buscando torturarlo, lo cual funciono ya que los ojos de Harry se abrieron ligeramente en señal de asombro y de ser posible su sonrojo se incrementó. Para finalizar, bajo sus pantalones, una vez que pasaron la barrera de la cadera, cayeron sin reparo al piso.

Unos boxers negros sumamente ajustados y cortos lo cubrían, tenía unas piernas que hacían juego con su torso, bien definidas y de muslos anchos, y unas nalgas que hicieron a más de uno salivar. Para acabar con la escena, una ligera erección imposible de disimular, y Draco aún continuaba parado frente a el, con la mirada perdida en ese punto.

\- Vaya, te gusto que Malfoy te quitara el pantalón ¿Eh, Potter? – dijo Nott, cortando el silencio.

\- No, solo me gusta saberme visto. – Respondió Harry guiñándole un ojo coquetamente al chico, haciendo que este se sorprendiera por el gesto. – Bueno, creo que el juego termina aquí para mi.

\- Si claro, ya es muy tarde. – Decia Finnigan mientras se ponía de pie buscando sus prendas.

\- Oh vamos, que aburridos. – Dijo Pansy, pero todos parecían ya querer irse, y es que la verdad es que tenían miedo de terminar desnudos, así que preferían salir antes que se pusiese peor la situación.

Draco continuaba parado frente a Harry, esperando a su novia, mientras este recogía su camisa del suelo y sus pantalones.

\- Ehm... Buenas noches Malfoy. - Dijo Harry sonriendole, y se fue con direccion al baño a colocarse de nuevo su ropa, dejando a Draco con mucho que pensar.

* * *

 **Listo Que les parecio? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos es que decidí continuar la historia, así que si me estás leyendo, no dudes en dejarme un comentario!**


End file.
